A Possiblely UnStoppable Love
by Novacaine98
Summary: How do Kim and Ron cope with their new relationship? Senior Year? Find out the answers to these questions as well as the decision that will change their lives forever. UPDATED.
1. The Best Part of Waking Up

Hi all and welcome to second feature length story. In this we pick up right where LFFaCT left off so if you haven't read that yet, you probably should.

Seriously. Go…. NOW!

Okay now that your back, hopefully you will enjoy this story. And please if you view, then also review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any registered characters or trademarks of the show. The story is mine and if you plan to steal it at least be sneaky enough that I don't catch you.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 1: The Best Part of Waking Up (is KP in Your Arms)

The cool December air blew threw her hair like soft whispers on the lips of angels. Her eyes fluttered then opened slowly, adjusting to the light and unfamiliar surroundings. Her back ached from sleeping on the wooden floor, her head resting softly on a chest. His chest. She remembered. Memories flashed through her head like a thousand lights all blinking at once. Memories of how it felt to be held in his arms, his tight embrace. She could still feel his lips upon hers, the look of love in his eyes she had not seen in a long time.

Kim raised her head and looked at his sleeping face. So peaceful, so loving he was. She paused for a second before returning her head to his chest.

_Why does he love me? Do I deserve his love? He deserves so much better than me. He deserves someone who can love him like he loves me… but I do love him. I love everything about him. So then why am I so scared?_

_What if I hurt him? What if a guy comes along and I…_

Kim knew herself all too well. She knew her strengths and she knew her weaknesses. Kim knew how easily she was taken in by something as simple as a smile from a handsome guy. That's how Josh Mankey had gotten her. He just smiled that charming, confident smile and she was putty in his hands. That was even after he had already broken her heart.

_What if it happens again? What if some guy comes along and he is handsome and he flashes me that smile and says the right things? How can Ron trust me? I can't even trust myself. _

No, she did not deserve him. Not his love nor his caring and compassion. She deserved none of it and yet he gave it to her. He gave it all to her and so much more. Why? That didn't matter, not anymore. The only thing that mattered now was him, this. This feeling she had deep inside of her that she couldn't begin to understand let alone describe. This feeling that made her feel a joy she had never felt before. It was that joy that she saw in his eyes last night.

The feeling of joy told her that she needn't worry anymore. No other guy, no matter how handsome or charming could make her feel like he did. She finally understood just how he felt all this time. She understood his love for it was the way that she loved him and she closed her eyes, returning to a peaceful sleep.

Yawning, Ron stretched his arms out before again wrapping them around her waist. For the first time in as long as he could remember he had that same feeling that he had when they were kids. It was that feeling that he knew she was there just like she always was. The feeling had waned over the past few years as he felt her slipping away but now it had returned. He had no intention of ever letting it go. He loved her and of that he was sure. Now, he was sure that she loved him too.

An angel sent down from heaven to be his and his alone. How she could love a loser like him he didn't know? He was an outcast, socially inept, smelled of over ripe fruit, yet that didn't matter to her. She liked him for who he was, for his strengths and his weaknesses. She saw who he was, the true him and she loved him. That was all that mattered now. They were all that mattered now.

Ron smiled while bringing his left arm up, his hand softly stroking her hair. She was his angel with a smile of gold upon her face.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Through the window beaming rays of the morning sun shone in, illuminating the body of a sleepy woman. Strands of Ann's red hair lay across her face, the right side of which lying on the soft pillow. Slowly, in that still sort of sleeping kind of way one is in when they first awake, she stretched out her arm while rolling back towards the middle of the bed. Upon feeling nothing but the mattress beside her, she opened her eyes, a question pondering in her head. _Where is James?_

The undisturbed pillow made it apparent that her husband had not been to bed. For a brief moment she wondered just why he hadn't been to bed and where he could be. Quickly her mind found an answer. _I guess Kimmie didn't come home last night. _She climbed out of bed and put on her robe before heading downstairs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sure enough, there was her husband, with a cup of coffee, sitting at the kitchen table.

"James, dear, did you get any sleep at all last night," she asked while she poured herself a cup of the brew.

James sat in obviously upset contemplation before he replied. "Kim didn't come home last night," he said. "Probably out with some boy."

Knowing that he husband's distress was caused by his concern, Ann decided to try and calm his fears. "t was probably just another mission."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In the backyard of a suburban two-story home, the Stoppables, Dean and his wife Barbara stood just inside the entrance of the tree house in the big oak tree. Down on the wooden floor lay their son, Ron, asleep with a pleasant smile on his face. Ron was not alone in his slumber. Kim lay upon his chest, her arm draped across his waist. A smile formed on the faces of Dean and his wife as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Should we wake them or not," Dean asked his wife.

"Not yet," she said. "I want to get a picture first. By the way, how did you know they were up here?"

"I didn't know Kim was up here, only Ron. I ran into Rufus this morning when I went outside to get the paper."

"I'm going to get my camera; I'll be right back. Be quiet and don't wake them," Barbara told her husband as she descended the ladder.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Upon entering the house through the screen door in the kitchen, Barbara noticed the phone hanging on the wall just below the cabinets. Remembering how worried she and Dean had been about Ronald, Barbara thought perhaps the Possibles were worried about Kim as well. Deciding on giving them a quick call, she picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

"Hi Ann, its Barbara."

"Well, hello Barbara. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you aware the Kim and Ronald spent the night in the tree house together?"

"No I wasn't. James was up all night wondering where she was," said Ann.

"Dean and I only found them a few moments ago and they looked so happy. We were going to wake them but I wanted to get a picture first."

"Would you please take a few for me and then send her home immediately?"

"I will Ann."

"Thank you Barbara. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Barbara said before hanging up the phone and continuing on her original mission of retrieving the camera.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Barbara climbed the wooden ladder back up into the tree house and noticed Dean watching the two sleeping teens.

"He has grown to be a fine young man," Dean said without looking away from the couple.

Barbara framed a shot and snapped. "Yes he has," she said before taking a few more.

"They grow up so fast. It seems like only yesterday we built this tree house."

Barbara kneeled behind her husband to compose a shot from Dean's perspective. "It seems like only yesterday," she said as she snapped a picture, "that we brought him home from the hospital."

"I am so proud of him Barbara."

"I know dear, I am too. However, Anne wants Kim home. So I think that it is time to wake the sleepy heads up."

Dean stood and moved to shake Ron's shoulder. "Wake up Ron. Kim has to go home."

"Huh? Dad?" Ron asked as he stirred from his slumber. "What about Kim?"

Barabara noted that Ron's movements had disturbed Kim and thus she was also waking. "Kim, dear, your mom wants you home now."

"What? Oh no! Ron, we fell asleep in the tree house," Kim said as embarrassed realization set in.

"Ahh! Your dad is goin' to kill me!"

Barbara let out a chuckle at the antics of the children. "Come on dear. I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks Mrs. Stoppable," Kim said before turning to a stretching Ron. "Thanks for last night Ron. I really loved it."

"Loved it too," he said with a blush before Kim and his mother descended the ladder.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

As she opened the door to her home, Kim took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the upcoming conversation. She knew she was in trouble, she broke curfew without so much as a call and she spent the night with a boy, even if that boy was Ron.

"Hello," Kim called out upon entering her home. "Mom? Dad?"

"Kimmie," her mother cried out while pulling her into a tight hug.

"Kimberly Anne Possible you are in deep trouble," her father bellowed from the kitchen.

Kim pulled away from her mother as her father appeared in the doorway. She ran over to him to give him a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," her father said while hugging her. "However, young lady, you broke curfew without so much as a call."

"I know dad, I'm really sorry it's just that…"

The slight hesitation in Kim's voice gave her mother all the clues she needed. "You can tell us anything dear," she told her daughter.

"Well it's about me and Ron," said Kim while giving her parents a do-you-know-what-I'm-saying-so-I-don't-have-to-spell-it-out-look.

"What about you and Ron, Kimmie-cub," her father asked, obviously not catching on the meaning behind his daughter's words.

Kim's mother simply elbowed her husband in his ribs, then gave him a quick glancing look, directing his eyes towards Kim's dress with hers.

"So you and Ronald are…"

"Perfect," Kim continued for her father. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad everything is perfect dear, but your grounded, for the rest of the week," her mother said.

"But mom," Kim began to beg. "It won't happen again I promise."

"You broke the rules Kimmie," her father began, "that means there will be no mall, no telephone, and no computer."

"What about Ron?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter if I say no visitors or not, you and Ron will still find a way to see each other. Don't think your mother and I don't know about him sneaking in and out of your window at night. So Ron can come over but your door is to remain open at all times and if he spends the night he sleeps in the guest room."

"Thanks dad you're the best," Kim said before placing a kiss on his cheek and then heading up to her room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In his room Ron sat upon his bed, a cordless phone in his hands, the sounds of a dial tone emitting from it. No more than five minutes ago he had been terrified to make the call but now that it was over, it didn't seem so bad after all. Everything seemed to be good, something it hadn't been in a while. Mr. Dr. Possible was more then friendly with Ron, telling him that he was allowed over at any time and how happy he was for Kim and him. There was no mention of a deep space probe yet the meaning was still there. Ron remembered the fit of rage Kim was set into when he broke up with her at the Middleton Fair. Sure she had been under the influence of the modulator but, could her father be much worse? It wasn't something he wanted to find out.

As he placed the phone back on its receiver, a slight knocking came at his door, followed by the entrance of his father.

"Ronald," said Dean. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure dad, what about?"

"Well, it's about you and Kim."

"Ohh…ohhh. Don't worry dad we didn't sleep together. Well we did sleep together but we didn't…"

"It's alright son. You're an adult now and you can make your own decisions. Just make sure that when you do, you use protection you know."

"I know dad. Now can we please never have this conversation again?"

"Ok, ok, it's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you. I just wanted you to know that your mother and I, we're proud of you son."

"Thanks dad."

Dean began to leave his son's room before turning back.

"Ronald will you be eating here tonight?"

"No, I'm gonna eat with Kim."

"Alright I'll see you later and have fun."

"Bye dad."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was only the third time that Ron had been nervous to ring the doorbell in front of him. Of course it was also only the third time that he actually rang the doorbell instead of walking right in. Yet Ron knew he had nothing be afraid of, he had already received the talk with Kim's father when he came to pick her up for their date at the Middleton Fair. Ron also knew that the Drs. Possible were fine with him coming over, even if Kim was grounded. It had been Mr. Dr. Possible who told Ron that he was welcomed over when Ron had tried to call Kim earlier. Still nervous he was pacing back and forth, trying to decide if he should ring the doorbell or just go right in. Fortunately for Ron, Kim made his decision for him.

"So are you gonna stand there or are you going to come in?" she asked him from the now open doorway.

"Hi Kim," he said while stepping up to the door.

Ron was unsure of what to do at this point. Should he kiss her? Should he hug her?

The confusion was obvious on his face and for the second time in a matter of minutes, Kim helped to make the decision for him. Reaching out to wrap her arms around him, she placed a soft kiss on the side of his cheek and whispered hello into his ear.

Ron blushed slightly, still not fully adapted to his new relationship with Kim. She turned away to lead him into the house but not before taking him by the hand. They entered the kitchen where Mrs. Possible was preparing dinner and Mr. Possible was setting the table.

"Hi Drs. P-squared," said Ron.

"Hello Ronald," James said. He then made a quick glance at his daughter's hand in that of Ron's and a smirk formed across his face.

"Ron," Ann said while stirring a pot. "Will you help me with the chicken?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said as he made his way over towards the stove.

He checked the pieces of chicken, frying in the skillet. "Almost done."

"Good," Mrs. Possible said. "The Alfredo sauce is ready."

Ann took some plates out of the cupboard which she then began to place some fettuccini on. After doing so she would pass the plate to Ron who would place some chicken on it and then cover it all with the Alfredo sauce. Once the plates were prepared the four, Kim, Ann, James, and Ron sat down to eat their dinner.

"Ron, where's Rufus?" asked Kim after taking a bite of her food.

"He stayed home. Wanted to watch a documentary about naked mole rats on Animal Planet."

After dinner was finished Kim helped her mother with the dishes. Ron was going to help as well when James stopped him.

"Ronald," he began. "Will you join me in my den for a moment?"

Ron glanced nervously over at Kim for a moment before following James into the den. He had already received the 'black hole space probe' talk so he wasn't quite sure what this was about. Upon entering the room, James offered him a seat while he sat down behind his desk.

"Ronald, I want to talk to you about your relationship with my daughter."

"Ok."

"Kim told me about last night. She told me what happened and more importantly what didn't happen. Ann and I have talked about this and we both realize that you and Kim are adults and can make your own decisions. Be that as it may I ask that the two of you refrain from any adult activities while Ann and I are in the house. Also if the two of you do decide to take that next step I want you to use protection."

"Mr. Dr. P," Ron interrupted. "My dad already gave me that speech."

"Good," said James in a voice of relief. "That saves me from having to do it."

"Anything else Mr. Dr. P?"

"Yes, will you be staying the night?"

"No, my mother wants me home tonight."  
"Alright, but Ronald, when you do spend the night, you will sleep in the guest room and not in my daughter's bed."

Ron's face blushed as red as Kim's hair. An uneasy smile crept upon his face.

"Sure thing, Mr. Dr. P."

"Now I believe that two lovely ladies are waiting for us in the family room."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A pair of dice hit the floor and continued to roll, finally come to a stop on the numbers two and five.

"Seven," said Ron as he took a small yellow piece and moved it along the game board. "Alright let's see here. I say it was done in the conservatory, by Mr. Plum, with the candlestick."

"I don't have anything." said James.

"Neither do I" both Kim and her mother said at the same time.

Ron picked up the small light brown envelope that was sitting on the middle of the board and opened it. Its contents, three cards fell out into his hands. "Let's see here. Conservatory, Plum, and candlestick. Booyah!"

"Good job Ron," said Ann.

"How did you know?" asked Kim.

"I had the weapon figured out a long time ago. I just needed the room and person. You gave me the room, the person was just a guess."

"Wait, how did I give you the room?"

"Simple. Two turns ago you guessed that it was Mustard in the study with the knife. Your mom showed you something. Then on your last turn you guessed Mustard in the conservatory with the knife. This time your mom couldn't show you anything. I had narrowed it down to being either the study or conservatory and since she could show you something the first time but not the second time and the only difference in your guess was the room, well it was pretty obvious."

"Dang," Kim muttered under her breath slightly.   
"Don't feel bad," Ron stated. "Everyone loses to the best."

Kim picked up one of the playing pieces and playfully threw it at Ron.

"Hey no sore losers," Ron said and then threw the piece back at her.

As Kim went to pick up the piece to once again throw at Ron, the front door opened and the sounds of feet and voices of young boys entered the house.

"Hey Ron," Jim said. "We're surprised to see you here."

"Thought you'd be home sick with girl cooties," Tim continued on.

"Tweebs," shouted Kim at the top of her lungs.

Ron laughed lightly as his girlfriend began to chase her brothers around the room.

"When I get my hands on you two…" she said in a loud voice while continuing her chase.

Tim, who had separated from his brother, knowing that his sister couldn't chase them both at once, saw that Jim was in fact close to being caught. Needing a distraction he began to sing the one song that he knew would irritate his sister.

"Kim and Ron sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," he chanted towards Kim.

The desired affect of his teasing was working, his sister was now hot on his tail.

Tim, who now saw his brother being chased, took up the teasing. "First comes love, then comes marriage, here comes Kimmie with the baby carriage."

The two boys finally grew tired of eluding their sister and took refuge behind their parents.

"Kim," her father said. "Stop chasing your brothers around the house."

"And boys," her mother added. "Stop teasing your sister."

"Come on," Jim said.

"Let's go work on our rockets," Tim finished for him.

As the boys raced up the stairs Ann turned to look at the old grandfather clock, noticing the time was going on nine o'clock.

"James," she said. "I think its time to retire for the night."

"Retire? At nine o'clock on a Saturday?" he asked his wife.

Ann simply made a slight gesture towards her daughter and Ron, hoping her husband would get the hint.

"Very well," James said. "Ronald if you're here past ten your staying the night and remember what we talked about."

"Yes sir," Ron replied.

Kim walked over to Ron and took him by the hand. Leading him to the couch, she sat down and then pulled him down next to her. She placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Looking up and into his eyes she wanted nothing more than to kiss him and so that's what she did, or at least tried to. As Kim went in for the kiss Ron pulled away slightly causing a look of confusion on the face of Kim.

"Ron what's wrong?"

"Nothing um… hey let's see what's on TV," he said while picking up the remote.

Kim grabbed the remote from his hand and placed it back on the table. "Why won't you kiss me? Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want to go on a deep space probe."

"The talk with my dad?"  
"Yeah. He talked to me about us partaking in some more adult activities."

"My mom had the same talk with me, don't worry about it. Besides my dad isn't going to send you on a deep space probe if he catches us making out. He might frown upon it and ask us to stop but that's about it."

"I don't know Kim your dad seemed pretty stern earlier."

"Ron just shut up and kiss me."

Kim grabbed Ron's head and pulled him into a kiss before he had a chance to react. He tried to resist a little at first, why he did not know. Who would resist being kissed by someone as hot as Kim? After what seemed like forever Kim finally broke the kiss but kept her face close to his.

"Now," she said. "It's only 9:30 and I usually don't go to bed until midnight so the way I see it we have two and a half-hours of just you and me and I think you know what I want to do."

"Actually we only have a half-hour. My mom wants me home tonight."

"Ohh well then I guess we'd better not waste anymore time talking," Kim said as she pushed Ron down so that he was lying on the couch with her on top of him.


	2. Christmas With You is the Best

If you noticed, I started to use Commander Argus' ° in the last chapter. I was unable find anything else that would allow me to show change in settings. So when I asked about it in the forum, Commander said that he used the degree sign, I tried it and it worked so I hope he doesn't mind me stealing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any registered characters or trademarks of the show. The story is mine and if you plan to steal it at least be sneaky enough that I don't catch you.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 2: Christmas With You is the Best

Tall trees lined the streets like soldiers in single-file formation. Their leave-less branches covered in white powdery snow. The streets were empty save for the spare car parked near the curb. In various yards children played in the snow, some building snowmen and others having snowball fights. In Middleton Park, atop a hill Ron sat aboard his sled. Behind him sat Kim, whose arms were loosely wrapped around his waist, almost as if they weren't touching him at all.

"Ready," he asked her.

"Ready and waiting," Kim replied.

Ron pushed off with his hands and down the hill the sled went. Snow flew up alongside them as they laughed on down the hill.

"Let's go again Ron," Kim said while getting up.

Ron followed suit, picking up the sled and following Kim up the hill. There at the top, Ron saw Tara talking to Kim. While his attraction to Tara had gone away, she always had this way of looking so cute and innocent.

"Hi Ron," Tara said, smiling at him. "Has Kim told you about her new boyfriend? I hear he's a real hunk."

"Really," Ron replied. "Kim, are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Tara," Kim said with feint anger. "I told you not to tell anyone."

"Sorry, I thought you would have at least told Ron." Turning to Ron, Tara said "From what I know he's definitely a great school mascot."

Ron just blushed knowing now that Tara had been teasing him the whole time.

"Well hey," Tara said cheerfully. "I'd love to stay and tease you some more but I'd better go check on my sisters."

"Merry Christmas Tara," said Kim and Ron together.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah," Tara replied while running down to the bottom of the hill.

Kim turned back to Ron and couldn't help but smile at that goofy grin he had on his face. His eyes stared into hers like a laser through diamonds but in a much more softer way. His hand reached to cup her face as he moved in for a kiss, only to go right through her.

"Ron, I'm a hologram remember?"

"Oh right," said Ron who was filled with complete embarrassment over trying to kiss a hologram of his girlfriend.

"C'mon," Kim said while heading in the direction of their favorite little fast food place. "We need to pick up the food and take it home to me… err the real me."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When they reached Bueno Nacho, Ron raced a head of Kim towards the doors but then remembered that Kim was a hologram and he needed to open the door for her. Behind the counter was once again Ned. Ron had often wondered if he worked there twenty-four seven but not now. Now the only thing on his mind was two orders of Nacos, grande sized and a Chimerito combo.

Getting his food in no time, Ron made his way over towards Kim who was staring out the window.

"Hey KP, I got the food," he said but she paid no attention to him. "Earth to Kim."

"Ohh sorry Ron, I uhh…"

"What were you staring at?"

Kim pointed out the window to a little boy with red hair and a girl with blonde hair across the street at the playground.

"They do strike an odd resemblance, don't they?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling, then turning and heading for the doors.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hmm," Kim said as she wiped a bit of diablo sauce from the corner of her mouth. "That was a good chimerito."

Ron simply patted his belly and then leaned back in the chair, a small burp escaped his lips.

"Excuse you," Kim said while trying to contain a burp of her own.

"So did you have fun sled riding?"

"Yeah it was fun."

"See I told you it would be. No since in you missing out just cause I'm grounded."

"Well actually, you had fun as well."

"I did?"

"I really wanted you to be there and Wade wanted to test out his new version of the holo-Kim."

"So did everything go ok?"

"It went great. In fact no one could've suspected that it wasn't you. Except when I tried to kiss you and went right through you."

"You tried to kiss me? The holo-me?"

"It was after we got done talking to Tara. I kinda forgot that you weren't you for a moment there and tried to kiss you. Luckily no one saw except for Wade."

"Whoa whoa whoa. First off Tara saw us?"

"Yeah and she totally believed it was you. She knows about us by the way."

"Did you tell her?"

"No you did."

"I did? Wait how did the holo-Kim know?"

"I told Wade. He had to know incase a situation like that came up."

"I know that, I just thought that I'd be the one to tell him."

"I'll let you tell Monique, how's that?"

"Alright, but do you know who I really want to tell?"

"Felix?"

"No actually I want to tell my best friend."

"Your best friend huh?"  
"Yeah he's this really great guy who may be a little weird but I like him."

"So, what's his name?"

"Ron Stoppable."

"Ron Stoppable huh," said Ron while leaning in towards Kim, taking her hand in his. "Just how do you plan on telling him?"

Kim leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips. Softly at first but then began to apply slight pressure. Her other hand reached up to tousle his blonde hair.

"Booyah," Ron whispered as their lips broke apart.

"Booyah," said Kim in return.

A coughing sound came from the doorway causing the two young lovebirds to turn their heads to look. Upon seeing Kim's father they immediately pulled away and settled back into their respective chairs.

"Kim, Ronald," James said.

"Hi dad," Kim said hoping he wouldn't say anything more.

"Hi Mr. Dr. P," said Ron hoping he wouldn't be taking any space flights soon.

James simply opened the refrigerator door to retrieve a bottle of water and then returned from whence he came.

With her dad again out of the room and thankfully not causing a big stir about things Kim decided that it was time for her and Ron to retreat to a more private of settings. She arose from her seat and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, knowing that she didn't even have to mention for him to follow along.

When they reached the top of the ladder to the attic Kim paused before opening the hatch. She turned around slightly nearly knocking Ron off the ladder. "Now I have something that I need you to help me with. Think you can handle it?"

For two flights of steps Ron had been closely watching Kim as she climbed up in front of him. She was wearing a tight pair of shorts that were very much short and thus at the time of Kim's question, Ron's mind was somewhat in a naughty place. "Oh, I definitely think I can handle it," he said with a confidence that surprised even himself.

Kim simply smiled at him then opened that hatch and led them into her room. Once inside she moved over by the bed to sit down and looked at a very surprised Ron. "I need you to help me clean."

Ron said nothing but instead took a few steps towards the bed and then collapsed on it, causing various items to fall off of it and crash onto the floor creating various thumping sounds.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim's room was nearly spotless but it still had some work to do. Most everything had been reorganized except for the various scrapbooks and CDs that were scatter about on the floor. On her bed she sat, legs folded Indian style, sorting through various items. Some were thrown into a large black plastic bag while others were set aside for the time being. As she flipped through an old history notebook, checking to see if there was anything worth keeping before tossing it, a picture caught her eye. Hand drawn and not very good, the picture was of a Christmas tree and it, as well as the artist reminded Kim of just what was coming up in about a week. _I've gotta go Christmas shopping._

Normally Kim was very punctual about her Christmas shopping like she was with nearly everything else. Every year she would do her shopping on the same day, exactly one week before Christmas. That day was tomorrow. _I gotta go shopping tomorrow. Oh right I can't. Stupid grounding._

Grounding or no grounding Kim was determined not to allow this minor setback from preventing her from getting Ron a gift for their first Hanukah as a couple. Quickly she was out of her room and downstairs much like a flash of Wally West.

Ann Possible was sitting in the living room of the house reading a book when her daughter busted into the room.

"Mom," said Kim. "I have to go shopping."

"Kim your grounded remember?"

"I know but next Sunday is Christmas and that means that Saturday night we'll celebrate and Ron and I'll exchange gifts and its our first Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you want to call it together and I don't have a gift for him and I can't not have a gift for him and tomorrow's usually my shopping day… actually to day would have been but I didn't realize it until now and all the stores are closed so I have to go shopping tommorrow," Kim said in one long overextended breath.

"Look dear I'm off Wednesday so how about we go shopping then?"

"Thanks mom, you're the best," Kim said then placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before running back up to her room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was late Thursday morning and Ron was entering the Middleton mall. Kim's parents were loosening up on her grounding and had let her leave the house. Of course the only reason she was allowed to leave was so that she could go volunteer at the hospital her mother worked at. She had asked Ron to go with her but he declined, deciding that this would give him an opportunity to do his Christmas shopping. Truth be told he actually liked to shop. Well, he liked to buy things, that is. He was a very generous person with his money. Perhaps he was a little too generous. There was a time when he lost ninety-nine million dollars in the course of a week. Sure Dr. Drakken stole some of his money and used it to fund his plan which Shego rightfully called a colossal waste of time, but Ron did his fair share of money wasting. Though the jet was quite nice, of that even Kim would agree. Yet still the problem was there, as long as he had money, he had seemingly no control over spending it. After the incident with the first Naco royalty check, his parents began to put the funds into various savings accounts. He was granted a small amount of spending money each month to do whatever he wished with but once it was gone he would have to wait until next month to get more money. Only in the rarest of circumstances, such as holiday shopping, when he was given a bonus amount of money with which to purchase gifts, would he be given any extra allowance money.

At first Ron struggled to not spend all of his money in one place at one time. He decided to have his parents split up his monthly limit into weekly limits to help him better manage it and not spend it all in the first week. So far it was working out pretty nicely.

Today though would bear witness to one of Ron's poorest managements of money yet. Holiday shopping was one of the few times of the year that he both hated and loved at the same time. He loved picking out various gifts for his friends and family almost as much as he loved Kim, Bueno Nacho and Zombie Mayhem. He just wished that he could buy everything he saw. Well he had the funds to, he just didn't have access to the funds. Perhaps that was an even bigger problem then his money management, he was sure that Britina was never told to stop buying things and if his math was correct, he had more money than she did. However without having access to the money Ron couldn't afford to buy every gift he wanted to. This of course didn't always stop him from trying.

Last year he had bought Kim's present first, a silver charm bracelet that cost him almost all of his allotted spending money. This left him with very little cash to spend on the others he was getting gifts for and it was quite obvious who mattered most to him when it came time to open the gifts. This year though Ron decided to take the opposite approach to his holiday gift buying. He had made a list of all the people he needed to get presents for; Nana Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible, Jim and Tim, his parents, Rufus and of course Kim. He had decided that this year he would buy Kim's gift last. Hopefully this would enable him to better balance out his gift spending money and at first he did.

The gifts he bought for the others were all roughly of the same price and yet still were the perfect gifts for each individual and he still had a generous amount of which to spend on Kim. The problem though was that if Ron saw something he wanted and he had the cash to purchase it, it would be his.

The item in question was in a rectangular shaped cardboard box lying across the backseat of his mother's Volkswagon Beetle. _What am I going to do? Stupid sword._ The sword, measuring thirty-seven and a half inches overall, had a thirty inch long blade made from mirror polished stainless steel. The cast metal handle and guard are fashioned to mirror a fierce fire breather with outstretched wings. _Our first Christmas as a couple and I've got nothing. Nice going Stoppable._

Outside a few dark clouds gathered over the town of Middleton and let a pour a dismal freezing rain. Small pieces of hail began to pound on the car, disturbing Ron from his self-loathing. _Great. Doesn't this just fit._

He left the parking lot and headed home in the storm. The radio cranked up so loud he would most likely be deaf by the time he made it there, Ron sang along with an angsty rock song that appeared to be about a guy apologizing for the way he messed things up, most likely to a former girlfriend.

With the music so loud and because he was concentrating or at least trying to, on driving home in the storm, Ron did not hear his cell phone which had been ringing repeatedly for a while now.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim stood just inside the doors of Middleton hospital with Kimmunicator in hand, once again attempting to reach Ron on his cell phone. _C'mon Ron pick up already._ He had promised her that he would pick her up when she got off which was now nearly thirty minutes ago but every time she called, he never answered. Normally Kim would have assumed that his lazy behind just hadn't gotten out of bed yet but she knew overwise_. Why couldn't he just have come with me?_

She was about to try him again when she noticed him walking up towards the hospital, trying to hold onto an umbrella in those gusty winds. "Just where have you been? I've been calling you for half an hour now."

"Sorry KP I was sleeping. I didn't hear the phone ring." Ron knew that Kim was upset with him but luckily for him, he also knew the perfect solution. He stroked her hair away from her eyes and back behind her ear, gazing deeply into her eyes, he did his best impersonation of the puppy dog pout. "I'm really, really sorry."

A smile cracked her lips as Kim stared into those deep brown wells. She couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at her like that. All she needed was some Ronshine. "Let's go," she said while taking his free hand.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"So what did you get me," Kim asked as she played with the car's radio. "I know you went Christmas shopping earlier. Monique said she saw you walking around the mall."

"I umm… well it's a surprise Kim," he said nervously.

"Oh come on," she teased. "How about a little hint, huh? Is it Bueno Nacho bucks?"

_Bueno Nacho bucks thought Ron, what a great idea. Those are affordable and won't seem like a last minute gift coming from me._

"Is it a charm for my bracelet," she asked, holding up her right arm to show off the silver chain wrapped around her wrist.

Ron tried to maintain his silence, focusing on the road. He had no idea what he was going to do. Why couldn't she just leave it alone?

Kim didn't leave it alone though, instead she pressed on, hoping to trick him into revealing some hint as to what the gift was. "I'll give you a hint on what I got you. It's a box that contains six round things in it. I'm hoping that we can use some of them Christmas night while were snuggled up together. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Gulping, Ron's pants started to become uncomfortable, seeming to get tighter and tighter by the second. Of course Kim's hand sliding up his leg wasn't helping much either.

Still though he said nothing maintaining his silence while trying to keep his mind off Kim's hand.

"Fine then have it your way," she pouted, pulling her arm back before the hand reached the cause of his discomfort.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tonight was the night of the Possible Christmas party and as such that meant everyone from the twins to Ron were busy getting ready. They had all just returned from Happy Harry's Happy Holiday Trees with a tree that did not look as if it would fit inside their house let alone through the doorway. Eventually, after a few tries and various I told you so's from the women to the men, the tree was in the living room and ready to be decorated.

This task fell to the hands of Kim as there were many other things to do. Ron was in the kitchen checking to make sure that he had everything to prepare the nights meal. In the past Mrs. Dr. Possible had always fixed the meal but this year Kim insisted that Ron do the cooking, telling her mom that while she loved her cooking, once she tasted Ron's, she would want him to cook dinner for her for the rest of her life.

The twins were outside hanging colored lights and placing various decorations around the yard.

Ron had decided that he would make sure to be inside the house when the lights came on this year so as not to be blinded like he was last year.

Ann was busy decorating the inside of the house and doing some last minute cleaning while James was in the garage trying to fix the repairs to the eggnog machine before he had to go pick up his mother from the airport.

This left the job of tree decorating to Kim, who was spending more time in the kitchen then with the tree.

"The tree isn't going to decorate itself Kim," said her mother as she was passing by.

"I know mom I'll be on it in a minute," was the reply from Kim who was staring at Ron.

Ron was well aware that Kim had been staring at him intensely for a few moments now and decided to tease her some. He gyrated his hips seductively while pretending to not know what he was doing.

Ann had always been somewhat of joker and much more loose than her husband. As she was walking back through the hall, past the kitchen, she noticed Ron's little booty shake and whistled.

Ron turned his head at the whistle but Ann had already past on, thus leading him to believe that Kim was the one from where the whistle came. "KP, are you checking me out?"

Kim was finally snapped from her deep stare as she couldn't help but smile at the blonde who could be so silly yet so _perfect._ "Well you do have a cute butt," she said as she sauntered on over to him. Kim's arms wrapped around Ron and her hands traveled down the small of his back before giving him a tight squeeze.

She moved in for a kiss when Ron held up a hand to stop her. "Hold on a sec KP," he said whilst digging in his pocket. Ron pulled out a red headband with a branch of mistletoe attached to it and put it on his head, adjusting it so that the mistletoe would be hanging over both of their heads. "There we go, all set."

Kim laughed a little then went back in for her kiss, which was reciprocated very affectionately.

"I've got to go decorate the tree," said Kim.

"I'll help."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The Possible family including Ron and Rufus, sat around the living room, its carpet replaced by torn wrapping paper. Dinner had been a honey-baked ham with mashed potatoes, brown gravy, green beans and biscuits.

Now as the night started to wind down, Ron knew that the inevitable was coming. All of the other presents had been distributed and the only ones left where the ones he and Kim were to give each other.

"Here you go," said Kim and she handed Ron a rectangular shaped present, wrapped in Fearless Ferret wrapping paper.

Ron remembered the conversation he had in the car with Kim the other day and wondered if she really wanted him to open it in front of her parents.

"Go ahead," she said.

Slowly and cautiously, Ron began to tear at the paper. "Wow KP," he exclaimed. "The complete first season of the Fearless Ferret. I love you!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome," she hissed, trying hard to breathe as he squeezed her like an anaconda. "So where's mine?"

All of the joy and sensation in Ron's body was swept away like dust by a janitor's broom at her question. "Listen KP," he said, nervously. "I umm… well I… well last year I brought your gift first and spent nearly all of my money on it and it was quite obvious who I favored most. I mean I ended up getting my parents Bueno Nacho bucks, one dollar for each night of Hanukah. So this year I bought everyone else's gifts first, trying to keep things even and I had enough money for your gift but then I saw this replica of the sword used by the king in the Master of the Small Gold Band That You Wear On Your Finger saga, and well…"

The ding-dong of the doorbell interrupted Ron's quickly said and barely understandable apology.

Ann rose from her chair, "I'll get it."

"Ron," said Kim hurt as she started to sense what he was trying to tell her.

"Well… I'm…," he stuttered.

"Kim honey, it's for you," her mother called, returning with a long slender envelope.

As Kim began to open the envelope, her Kimmunicator beeped in her pocket.

"What's the sitch Wade," she said into the blue device.

"Hey Kim did you get the package," asked Wade.

"Yeah it just came," she replied.

"Okay good. Tell Ron sorry but it got lost in the mail."

A confused "huh" escaped her mouth.

"Didn't he tell you," asked a smirking Wade. "That's Ron's gift for you. He came up with the idea, I just helped him to make it."

Kim placed the Kimmunicator down on the coffee table as she returned to opening the long slender envelope.

Ron moved up behind her, placing his arm around her waist and mouthing a silent thank you to Wade.

"Ron, what is this," Kim asked while removing an illustrated book from the envelope. "Kim Possible: So the Drama," she said reading the front cover. She then began to flip threw the book finally coming to a stop on the last page. A picture of two people, boy and girl, blonde hair and red hair, at a prom, kissing.


	3. My Date With the Possible's Daughter

I have been updating the story about once a week so far but after this chapter the updates may take a little longer. I have had these first three chapters done for well over six months now but the rest are still WIPs so please bear with me.

Also please be kind and leave a review.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 3: My Date With the Possible's Daughter

Christmas had come and gone and so had most of the week that followed it. Nothing much had changed though really. Kim and Ron were still seemingly only separated when they slept, otherwise spending nearly every waking moment together. One thing had changed though and that was the fact that Kim was no longer grounded which meant they could finally go out together, together. While they had not been on an official date yet, that was planed for tomorrow evening, they had been everywhere from Bueno Nacho to Middleton mall to JP Barrymore's Pizza Partitorium. The week had been fun for the two mostly except for Ron whenever they visited the mall. The stops at Club Banana seemed to last longer than the stops anywhere else and Ron was beginning to wonder if perhaps Kim and Monique were somehow related to that chatty cheerleader in the T-Mobile commercials.

Now though they were snuggled up on the sofa of the Possible family room where they were joined by the rest of Kim's family for a night of popcorn and movies. The first movie, The Spiral bound Book that Contained Blank Pages of Lined Paper, had just finished and they were ready to start the second movie.

"Please, not another chick flick," cried Jim.

"Right Ron?" continued Tim.

"Ron didn't you like the movie," Kim asked in sad little voice.

"Well," said Ron trying to think how to best answer the question. "I liked the movie but I'm ready for something else now."

Kim smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Good answer."

"Kim's got a boyfriend. Kim's got a boyfriend," sang the twins in harmony.

Kim looked as if she was about to start chasing them when a soft but firm hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Don't worry about it KP. They're just jealous," said Ron ever so casually.

Jim or perhaps it was Tim was about to reply when Ann cut them off, deciding to put a halt on any further teasing. "Everyone be nice and let's pick out a movie. We've got The Farthest Three Feet, Billy Bonka and the Vanilla Factory, Slumber Elegance or Winged Rat Guy Starts?"

"Farthest Three Feet," said Tim.

"What?" replied his brother. "That movie is just gonna be another awful remake. I say we go with Winged Rat Guy Starts."

"Billy Bonka," said James who was seconded by a squeak from Rufus.

"Well I want to watch Slumber Elegance," said Ann.

"So do I," Kim said then turned to face Ron. "What about you?"

"Final decisions yours Ron," said James.

"You want to watch Slumber Elegance, right?" asked Kim while inducing the power of the puppy dog pout.

"Sorry KP but the pdp isn't going to work this time. I want to watch something new and I've already seen Slumber Elegance before."

"Yes," exclaimed the twins.

"Don't get too excited yet guys," Ron replied. "Jim, I've already seen Winged Rat Guy Starts so therefore it is eliminated and Tim I'm gonna have to agree with Jim that The Farthest Three Feet is nothing more than a horrible remake. That means were gonna have to go with Billy Bonka, besides Donny Jepp is really cool."

"and so hot," said Kim, which caused a small frown on the face of Ron. "But not as hot as you," which caused a smile to form across his lips.

"Don't you two," started Jim.

"Ever stop?" finished Tim.

As the bickering continued back and forth James swapped the movies from the player and waited for it to begin. The opening music started up and quickly silenced everyone who turned their attentions toward the big screen TV.

Kim repositioned herself on the love seat, snuggling up closer to Ron who was busy polishing off his third bowl of popcorn.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They had not gotten far into the movie when the sandman started to visit them. Jim and Tim seemed to start to go first and would take turns punching each other to try and keep awake.

The movie was found to be quite enjoyable and had everyone chuckling at nearly anything and everything said by the eccentric Billy Bonka.

Of course though when one is sleepy the harder they try to keep their eyes open, the harder it is to do. Soon Ron had begun to snore lightly with Kim's sleeping head lying on his chest.

"Looks like we're the only ones left," said Ann to her husband whilst drapping a blanket over her sons.

"Who's the old geezers now," joked James as he moved to wake Ronald.

"Don't," said Ann. "Just let them sleep."

James looked at his wife unnervingly, not at ease with his daughter sleeping so close to Ron.

Ann came over and placed an arm around her husband's shoulder. "It's okay, stop worrying so much."

James only response was to hug his wife back and place a kiss on her cheek. He was headed towards the stairs when he noticed Ron's arm fall across the chest of his daughter.

"Ro…" he began to say in a loud, menacing voice.

Kim however, who seemed to remain unconscious, moved Ron's arm from her chest down to her waist, a small smile forming across her lips.

Still unsatisfied with the sleeping arrangements, James complained as his wife dragged him to the bedroom.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When Kim awoke the following morning she found a note lying beside her, telling her to be ready by seven and to dress nicely. She spent most of the day contemplating just what Ron had in store for them, a question she spent hours discussing with Monique over the phone.

"I can't even begin to fathom what I'm going to wear tonight," Kim said as she lied back on her bed, up against various pillows.

"What about that black dress? The one form the Middleton Days Fair. If I remember correctly, you said it had a jaw-dropping effect on Ron the last time you wore it," came the reply from Monique.

"I guess I could but doesn't it seem a little too nice. I mean its not like Bueno Nacho has a strict dress code, or a dress code at all for that matter."

"You really think he's taking you to Bueno Nacho cause girl, I think that boy has something big planned."

"Monique it really doesn't matter where Ron takes me or what we do. I just want to be with him and I know that no matter what this date will be perfect as long as I have my Ron with me."

"I know, I know, now back to that dress. What if we spiced it up a little?"

"What do you mean spice it up?"

"Shorten it up some. Show some more leg girl."

"I don't know how to do that."

"What do you mean you don't know how to do that? It's simple, you put the dress on, mark where you want the new length to be, remove the dress and cut. It shouldn't be too hard for a girl who can do anything."

"Yeah but I don't know how to hem a dress and it's not exactly something I can get my mother to do. Then there's the fact that my father would never let me out of the house in it."

"How about this, I'll come over and help you with the dress. We'll leave it long enough so that it is father approved but short enough so that it gets the desired reaction out of Ron."

"The desired reaction? Oh…oh!" exclaimed Kim with blushed red cheeks. "Monique that's just… that's just…"

"What girl, like you haven't that about it. What it feels like?"

"Umm," came the nervous response.

"Oh my gosh, you touched it didn't you?"

"Sorta, ok yeah but it was an accident. Last night Ron must have cuddled up to me cause when I woke up this morning, it was pressing into my lower back and well I might have brushed my hand against it a few times."

"How big was it?"

"I don't know. I only brushed against it and I don't have anything to compare it to."

"Still you must have some impression."

"Monique!" "Let's just say that it's definitely not small. Now hurry up and get over here. It's," Kim glanced over at the small digital clock on the dresser across the room, "nearly four and Ron's going to be here in three hours."

"Chill girl, I'm on my way. I'll be there in about fifteen okay."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim sat on the pink fabric covered bench in front of her vanity mirror. Her mother was busy applying light makeup to her face while Monique made some last minute adjustments to her hair.

"Kim," Ann said in that loving voice she used, "you look beautiful."

"Yeah girl, you're a total knockout," added Monique.

Kim simply blushed, then walked over in front of the all mirror in the corner and twirled around, checking herself out.

"Ok I'm going to be downstairs," said Ann as she put away the few items of makeup she had used. "I'll tell you when Ron arrives."

As Ann left the room, Kim laid down on the bed, while Monique rummaged through a small photo album on the dresser.

"Monique, I'm not sure I can do this."

"What are you talking about girl? The only thing you've talked about for the past two days is this date, your just nervous, that's all."

"I'm not talking about the date, I'm talking about… well you know."

"Well if you're not ready to then don't. Besides it not like you have to do everything on the first date."

"I know that but I've had these desires for so long but no one I ever wanted to really experience them with. Now though I have that person and part of me wants to jump in to it full swing."

"There are other things you can do besides sex you know. Have you guys even progressed in your kissing yet?"

"A little bit… it's been kinda hard being stuck in the house with my dad constantly around. Then when I finally got ungrounded we spent so much time just hanging out that we never really took the time to," Kim's fingers moved to signal quotation marks in the air, "progress our kissing."

"Well why don't you just start with that and if something happens then it happens. Just because you feel like you have to do everything you possibly can doesn't mean that it has to happen all at once. Let nature take its course girl."

"You mean like if our hands start to roam and it feels right then to go with it?"

"Exactly but just remember, you two have the rest of your lives to explore each other."

"Yeah but I don't exactly have any experience. What if I don't do it right?"

Monique walked over to the bed and down by the obviously disgruntled Kim. "I bet Ron doesn't care if you have any experience or not. Besides I bet he doesn't have any either, this way you two can learn from each other."

Kim sat up and curled her knees up to her shoulders, wrapping her arms around them. "I just want him to enjoy it is all."

Monique walked over to the computer, sitting on the desk opposite the dresser. She sat down in the chair and began typing away at the keyboard.

"What are you doing," Kim asked.

"I'm looking for some tips for you."

"Monique, you are so not looking up porn on my computer."

"It's not porn. It's just tips on different techniques and such. Plus it'll give you some ideas for things to try."

Kim rose from the bed and walked over behind her friend to read the screen.

"Hmmm I can do that," Kim said with that girl who can do anything attitude.

"There ya go girl."

"Ron and I are gonna have some fun tonight."

"Kim remember what I said about being patient, and I want details, first thing tomorrow."

"Monique, that's per…"

"Kim, Ron's here," Anne said as she entered the room, interrupting her daughter.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seeing Kim walk down the stairs sent Ron into a state of perpetual shock. Immediately the dress began to have its affect upon him, something Kim could tell as she pulled him close to her, her arms wrapping around his waist as their lips met just briefly.

As Kim broke the kiss Ron began to blush and grin that goofy grin of his. He had been preparing this night for days now and everything seemed like it would be just perfect.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim stormed out of the restaurant, her face fused with a mixture of anger and sadness as tears rolled down her fiery red cheeks. _How stupid is he? He's so damn immature sometimes and so self-critical. I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings or anything I just wanted him to be himself. But once again instead of listening to me he had to go off on one of his tangents. _

Reaching into her purse Kim retrieved the Kimmunicator and called her mom.

"Hello," came the voice of Ann.

"Mom," Kim said sobbingly. "Ron and I had a fight will you please come get me?"

"Sure dear where are you?"

"I'm at Pierre's."

"Okay honey I'll be right there."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_I should have known, she'll never change._ Angry, confused, sad, all of these emotions ran through Ron has his scooter scooted down the street. _I try and show her a good time and what does she do, she yells at me. Stupid ungrateful stuck up red-headed…_

"Aaahhhh," yelled Ron as he swerved to avoid hitting Monique and a little black poodle she had a leash. "Sorry Monique, I didn't see you there."

"Ron, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Kim?"

"You mean Ms. Even-though-your-doing-something-nice-for-me-I'm-gonna-bite-your-head-off," he said as he pulled his scooter up alongside Monique.

"Okay what happened?"

"Well I took her to Pierre's, you know that nice little French restaurant on Hoover Street?"

"Yeah, I know the place."

"Well anyways I thought things we're going good but obviously they weren't. I mean I was acting like a perfect gentlemen, trying to be the kind of date Kim would want."

"What kind of date do you think Kim wants?"

"Dinner at a fancy restaurant, dancing, stimulating conversation, a real romantic setting," replied Ron as he kicked some rocks along the road.

"Okay but how do you think Kim wants her date to act?"

"Like a perfect gentleman, real suave, Mr. cool, pretty much the total opposite of me."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Where am I wrong?"

Monique stopped walking, her eyes giving Ron a look he had gotten from Kim so many times before. "Ron you were the problem not the date."

"Oh so you're saying that Kim doesn't want to go on a date with me. She rather have somebody more sophisticated and cool and…"

Monique's hand clasped over Ron's mouth, preventing him from further degrading himself.

"That's not what I meant. Look earlier today when Kim and I were trying to guess what you had planned for tonight you wanna know what she said? She said, and I quote "Monique it really doesn't matter where Ron takes me or what we do. I just want to be with him and I know that no matter what this date will be perfect as long as I have my Ron with me." Her Ron, you know who that is?"

Downcast eyes and shame came over the face of Ron. "Guess I really screwed this relationship up huh?"

"Yeah but the good thing is that if you really love the person and they really love you, you'll find a way to fix it. But you need to stop moping and go talk to Kim. Now get going."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Thought I'd find you here," Ron said as he walked up to Kim, tears still strolling down here cheeks. "You always come here in times like these."

"You've got the tree house and I've got my roof," came the sarcastic reply.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I was acted like a total jerk and you deserve better, you deserve the best. It's just that, I was just trying to show you a great time but I felt like you didn't appreciate it."

Kim turned towards Ron and took his hands, pulling him down next to her so that she could gaze right into his eyes. "I appreciate what you did for me, the dinner was lovely but Ron it wasn't you. You weren't you. You were acting like you did when you got that haircut or the money. That's not the guy I fell for. I fell for the goofy Ron who's terrified of small bugs but befriends mutant ones. I fell for the Ron who may be a little weird but that's the way I like him and I wouldn't change him at all. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"That you want me to take you on nice dates but you want me to be the one who takes you, not big-headed Ron?"

"Right cause I just want to be with you, the real you. Understand?"

"Guess I really screwed up huh." he said, eyes casting down.

"Yeah you kinda did," Kim said while trying to surpress a small smile.

Ron knew what was coming next, those four words that no one in a relationship wants to here.

"Ron, we…"

"need to talk," he finished for her.

"No, that's not what I was gonna say. You think I'm breaking up with you?" Kim's hand cupped his chin and lifted his face, her eyes attempting to gaze into his which looked in every direction but hers. "Ron, look at me."

His eyes drifted towards hers slowly, vision clouded from tears.

"Ron, I'm not going to break up with you. We had a little fight, it's no big, really. Its not like we've never had a fight before and well what I was going to say is that no matter how bad things seem there is always one thing that will make everything right."

"A naco?"

"Well yeah," Kim said with a slight smile. "But I was talking about this."

Her lips moved up slowly to meet his, the kiss soft as silk.

"Ronshine," they both said.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Kim exclaimed before resuming her previous engagement.

Ron's hands worked with a new found determination. His right hand pulled her head tightly into his, never wanting to release her from the kiss. His left hand caressed her cheek towards her ear, leading the way for the kisses that followed.

"Wait right here," he said in between kisses. "We have a date to continue."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron returned a few moments later with a plate of hot dogs, some potato chips and a couple of sodas.

"It was the best I could come up with on such short notice," he joked while setting the plates of food down.

"It looks delicious." Kim took a bite of hot dog, her mouth savoring the taste. "Now let me give my compliments to the chef."

"Compliments are always welcome," he said while leaning in to kiss her.

His right hand wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. His left hand moved to her leg, starting at the knee then moving upwards slowly, rubbing her thigh.

A moan escaped his lips as she moved from his mouth to his neck. His hands ruffling threw her wavy hair.

Kim pulled back from his neck, her hands sliding down his face to his chest. Slowly and one at a time she began to unbutton his shirt, all the way down she went till she reached the last one, then after unbuttoning it, removed the shirt to reveal his young bare skin.

Ron's hand reached up and cupped the back of her head, pulling her towards him and embracing her in a passionate kiss.

Kim though wasn't finished and her hand moved down to his pants, unbuckling his belt.

He pulled away, looking into her eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Too fast," asked Kim.

"I don't know… I've thought about it but I don't want to do something we'll end up regretting."

"I'll tell you what," Kim took both his hands in hers. "Why don't we just trust our instincts and remember… I'll never regret anything if I do it because I love you."

It was times like these that Ron wished he were a cunning linguist as words failed him. His eyes though told Kim everything and soon his hand was back on her leg and his lips were on hers.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron's hand hadn't moved more than a few inches before the small flying object nearly decapitated him. The rocket caused him to lose his balance as he began to tumble towards the edge of the roof.

"Ron," screamed Kim as she hurried to grab his hand, half of his body hanging off the side of the roof.

Kicking frantically and desperately trying to hold on, Ron made it very difficult for Kim to maintain her grasp.

"Ron," she said again, this time with more of a calm in her voice. "I've got you, now climb back up here."

"Thanks KP," he said exhausted and lying on the roof he had just climbed back onto.

"No big, now where were we," she said seductively, her hand tracing down the middle of his chest.

Another rocket flew by them, this one nearly taking off Kim's head.

"Tweebs," she yelled.

Quick as a flash Kim was off the roof and chasing her brothers around the house. She chased them threw her mom's flower bed, careful not to smash the small shrubs that lined the house.

From his spot up on the roof Ron watched the theatrics down below. "Go get'em KP," he shouted.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

James Possible had heard the commotion outside and went to investigate. Immediately upon stepping out onto the porch he was nearly knocked over by his two sons who clung to him from protection from their sister.

"What is going on out here?" James asked his children.

"Kim's chasing us," cried the twins.

"And what did you two do to make Kim chase you?"

"Nothing," said Jim.

"Really," said Tim.

"Pmmpft, yeah right," Kim said in a mock tone. "First they nearly knocked Ron off of the roof with their rocket and then they nearly decapitated me."

"Is this true boys?"

"Yeah but we were trying to stop them," began Tim.

"From spreading cooties," finished Jim.

"Spreading cooties," James asked her in a questioning voice.

"We weren't doing anything dad, just talking."

"I didn't know you two could talk with your tongues in each other's mouths," Jim said with a snicker.

"We won't even mention where your hands were," his brother calmly added.

"Alright I've heard enough. Boys up to your room and leave your sister alone. As for you Kim, I think its time you and Ronald said goodnight."

"But daddy," pouted Kim. "Can't we just come inside and watch TV instead?"

Kim put on the full power of the puppy dog pout, looking up at her father with those sorrowful green eyes. "Pretty please."

"Very well but no spreading cooties. Oh and I think I'll have another talk with Ronald."

"No, no daddy you don't need to. Ron wasn't the one doing anything, I was… but nothing happened, we were just kissing that's all."

"If you say that's all Kimmie then I believe you but I'd better not find out otherwise."

Kim wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him tightly. "Thanks daddy." She then turned back and looked up onto the roof. "Ron, come here."

As gracefully as he could Ron descended from the roof, landing hard on his back.

"Oh hey Mr. Dr. P.," he said looking up at Kim's father.

"Ronald," James replied before turning and heading back into the house.

"Let's go watch some TV," said Kim as she took his hand and then turned to follow her dad into the house.

Ron's hand squeezed hers lightly and he paused, stopping her from going any farther. "KP can we talk for a second?"

"Sure honey, what's wrong?"

Ron took his hand from hers and pulled out two the patio chairs for them to sit in.

Taking her seat, Kim could notice the quarrel in his eyes as he tried to gather his words.

"Ron, it's okay. You can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I just want you to know that I will do everything in power to never hurt you again."

"I know babe," Kim's hand reached over to softly stroke his right cheek.

"Also about what we were doing up there. I know you said to just trust our instincts but what if we can't control ourselves once we reach a certain point. I mean I don't exactly have protection with me at all times."

"Have protection… at all times? Ron are you saying you actually carry one around with you?"

"Well of course. I am a guy after all."

"And for who did you carry it with you for?"

"You," he said a little too quickly.

"C'mon Ron be honest, I promise not to get mad."

"Okay but you promise?"

Kim's head gave an affirmative nod.

"Well at first it was Bonnie but she is such a with that soon I started picturing Tara. Then I realized that I just couldn't see myself being with Tara like that."

"So that's it? The only two girls you ever thought about needing it for were Tara and Bonnie?"

"No, see the only time I ever carry one with me is when… when we're on a mission."

"When we're on a mission?"

"Yeah I got to thinking that if something ever went wrong and we knew that it was the end then I wanted to… well you know."

"Yeah umm… I'm not sure what to say. It's kind of…"

"Weird" Ron suggested.

"No no it's… nice. I guess I never realized that you thought of me that way."

"I think you were the reason I never carried it around Tara or Bonnie despite thinking of them. I guess I always knew I wanted it to happen with someone special and that was always you KP."

"Ron if your trying to charm your way into my pants. Well your doing a very good job."

Ron chuckled, "I don't think your pants would fit on me."

"Ron please whatever you do, do not take up stand up comedy," Kim teased. "Back to our more serious discussion, I think your getting a little a head of yourself there. I'm not ready to have sex just yet but I'm still curious about things you know. I'm always hearing the other girls talk about their boyfriends and what they're like and well I wanted to know what mine was like, that's all."

"So you just wanted to see it?"

"Well, maybe a little bit more. I wanted to feel it again."

"Feel it again? Kim what did you do when are bodies were switched?" asked a now blushing Ron.

"Nothing but last night when we were sleeping on the couch you kind of pressed up against me and it felt nice. I just wanted to know what it felt like with out all of the layers of clothing separating us. Besides I know that your curious as well. I've seen you checking out my butt and well Ron, you do talk in your sleep."

Ron blushed even deeper than before. "What exactly did I say?"

"Well, 'oh KP that feels so good,' was one of the things repeated over and over. I'm just glad my father didn't hear us."

"Black-hole deep."

"Yeah," said Kim, moving from her chair to sit on his lap. Neither of them noticing the two figures in an upstairs window watching them. "My dad probably would've sent you on a space probe."

"Oh most definitely," said Ron while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kim's left arm draped around his neck, a content smile forming across her face. "C'mon space boy, let's go inside."


	4. School's In til Summer

Well I am happy to say that this chapter progressed rather nicely and quickly. Hopefully the remaining chapters will do the same and remember you haven't seen anything yet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 4: School's In til Summer

Inside the rectangular shaped brick building, beyond the glass doors were the prisoners of MHS. The long narrow hallways were crowded with bodies and big metal lockers along the walls did not help matters any at all. The tile floors resonate the sounds of footsteps cluttering down the hall. The clanging of metal breaks the silence in the otherwise strangely peaceful atmosphere. How strange this was on the first day back for a new semester. Perhaps though it was the simple fact that the entire student body was too tongue-tied to talk at the moment, utterly astounded by the total disregard for the school's PDA rule that was being violated and by whom it was being violated.

Ron held Kim close to him as they kissed heavily, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. Hands were roaming to the most private of places. The young couple continued their saliva exchange until they were interrupted by the gruff voice of Steve Barkin.

"Possible, Stoppable," he bellowed. "Have we forgotten about the school's policy on public displays of affection? That's detention, room 213 after school, got it."

"Kim we don't get detention," quipped Bonnie Rockwaller from a group of students gathered around, "and certainly not for making out with losers like Stoppable."

"At least I have a boyfriend Bonnie. I can't even remember the last time you even went out on date. Though I'm sure that most of the guys you go out with just take you to wherever is convenient. Be it the back of their mom's minivan, a cheap motel or an empty bathroom stall, they all end up getting the same thing," Kim whispered low to her rival so that Barkin couldn't hear.

Anger grew upon Bonnie's face, her mouth opening to lash out at Kim. "Face it Possible, the only reason your dating that loser is cause you feel sorry for him. Once a real man comes around, you'll leave him faster than he could eat Bueno Nacho."

"All right that's enough. I guess you'd like to join us Miss Rockwaller," said Barkin. "We'll see you in detention as well."

"But Mr. Barkin," Bonnie started to whine and protest as she chased after the multiple purpose member of the faculty.

"Can you believe the nerve of her" griped Kim. "I expected her to be jealous and call us names but where does she get off judging my feelings for you. You do know that no man, no matter how hot he may be, will ever tear me away from you."

"Yeah, I know," Ron, said as he took her hand and began to walk towards their first class of the day.

Together they walked, Kim with her head on Ron's shoulder content to leave it there for all eternity.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Okay class listen up," barked Steve Barkin. "As some of you may very well know Miss Whisp is out with a dislocated hernia. Therefore I will be taking over this class until she returns. Now are there any questions, comments or concerns?"

Ron's hand immediately shot up into the air.

"From anyone but Stoppable," said Barkin, and then paused for a moment to see if anyone's hand had come up. "Alright very well then."

"Umm Mr. B, I have a question," stated Ron.

"Fine Stoppable what is it?"

"Are you the only teacher left in this school because it seems like you teach every class?"

Barkin stared Ron down for a moment, slightly narrowing his eyes. "No Stoppable, it just seems that fate or whatever you want to call it wants us together, deal with it. I have."

"Now," continued Barkin, "this is senior level English. Some of you," looking at Kim, "probably should be in the accelerated class while others," turning his gaze towards Ron, "shouldn't even be in this class. However you are all here and thus this is the syllabus you will abide by for the rest of the semester."

Kim quickly glanced over her syllabus. It was mostly the same from other English classes past. There was a course description, contact information, grading policy, homework, quiz and test information. It wasn't until the last page that Kim's interest was suddenly captivated by the syllabus.

_During this semester you will complete two projects. The first project will be a ten-page report on a book of my choosing. More information will be given in class. The second project will be a completely detailed summary of every book you read this semester, be it in this class, another or of your own volition. For those of you who think I won't be able to find out which books you read outside of this class, believe me people I have my ways._

Steve Barkin noticed the scared and desperate looks on the faces of those who had read the last page of the syllabus. With a slight smirk he began, "People by the looks on some of your faces it seems as though you are a little perplexed by our projects for this semester. Let me make one thing clear to you these projects are of the utmost importance and together count for half of your grade."

As the newly appointed English teacher was talking, Ron quickly turned his syllabus over to the last page and began to skim over the portion.

"I will be assigning your books to you tomorrow," Barkin continued.

It was right when Mr. Barkin had finished speaking that Ron's head hit his desk with a loud thud.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The rest of the day transpired rather easily for Ron and the work loads in the other classes didn't seem like much except for pre-calc. Math had never been his best subject and he just couldn't fathom why he would ever need any of what he was to be learning. He could do addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. He knew how to work with fractions but so why would he need to know how to solve 5x + 10 20.

He planned to get a financial advisor to help him with his taxes and such and had vowed to only use math in the kitchen or balancing the checkbook once he was out of school.

Pre-calc though was quickly forgotten as Ron entered the cafeteria. The lunch lady had returned for another year and once again seemed to disregard any and all respect to the culinary arts. What was supposed to be meat loaf with mashed potatoes and gravy looked more like upchuck with some horribly covered slimy stuff on the side.

Taking a plate as well as four cartons of chocolate milk, Ron found and an empty table where he was quickly joined by Kim and Monique.

Ron attempted to say "hello ladies" but the food in his mouth cause the words to come out garbled and distorted.

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full," chided Kim.

Monique blushed a little bit while slightly laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" asked Kim before taking a small bite of the supposed food.

"Nothing I've just got a dirty mind," Monique replied then turned to Ron. "I thought you couldn't stand cafeteria food?"

"You should see how he eats food he does like," Kim said as Ron continued to shovel the meat loaf into his mouth.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but a stern look from Kim caused him to close it again.

"Ron swallow then speak," Kim admonished him.

Once again Monique began to laugh.

"Okay Mo, seriously what is so funny," Kim asked her.

"Nothing, nothing, I… just," Monique tried to find an excuse but Kim's stare stumped her.

Monique quickly glanced at Ron then back to Kim, "I'll tell you later."

"Oh c'mon you can tell us," pleaded Ron. "I can keep a secret."

"No you can't," replied Kim, "and I'm guessing this is private so if Monique doesn't want to tell then she doesn't have to."

"Fine, fine keep secrets for your boyfriend," Ron sarcastically replied.

Kim lightly smacked Ron on the arm as he finished his last carton of chocolate milk. "Now babe you know I never keep secrets from you."

"Really," Ron looked over at Kim with wide eyes, "so when I took that family vacation to Paris and asked you to watch Rufus nothing happened huh? Rufus wasn't almost captured by either Monkey Fist, Killigan, or Shego?"

"_Gulp_… oh well it wasn't so much that he was almost captured as it was that he was just the… umm… the distraction. Yeah he was the distraction."

"KP I'm not mad, everybody's safe and you stopped the bad guys. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Well you're my boyfriend which means your supposed to treat me with love and respect not give me a hard time," said Kim as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a slight puppy dog pout.

"Yeah but what's the fun in that," Ron then gave Kim a quick kiss, which she returned with reckless abandon.

"Hey, hey," chimed in Monique, "I enjoy a good dinner and a show but I'm not old enough to watch adult films just yet."

"Point taken Mo," said Kim as she reluctantly pulled away from Ron. "Besides lunch is about over and we have to get to the other side of the school."

"Yeah," Ron added, "and I'm sure I'll have to make a stop off and the little boys room."

"You know I would make a Jackson Mikael joke," quipped Kim, "but I think they're going out of style."

"So what do you two have next," asked Monique in between small gaps of laughter.

"Drama," replied Kim with little to no enthusiasm. "Ron thought it would be fun."

"It will be," Ron said then stared deeply into Kim's eyes, "Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?"

"Okay Ron, what is up with you and the mixed gender issue? When we were little you dressed as the ballerina while I was the cowboy, then you became fascinated with the O-Boyz, now your pretending to be Juliet while I'm Romeo. Is this some kind of repressed sexual fantasy your trying to let out?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Kim. I'm just simply trying to play my role."

"Play your role," came the question from the confused face of Kim.

"Yeah play my role. Normally I being the guy would be the hero and you, being the girl would be my sidekick backslash damsel in distress. However the universe has decided to reverse our roles making you the hero and me the damsel. I'm just trying to play my part."

"Ron our roles have so not been reversed. Have you forgotten that it was you who stepped up when a deranged Farnsworth tried to release a foul odor during the Ferret convention? Or how about the time you dropped your job, one you were excellent to come and rescue me from Drakken? Ron your not the damsel in distress and nether am I, were a team, equals, got it?"

"Yeah but if you ever wanna act out a fantasy or anything I'm game."

"And on that note I will see you guys later," Monique cut in.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Uh I can't stand her," Bonnie torted with utter disgust.

"Who," asked a rather dumbfounded Josh.

"Who do you think, KIM. You know ms. I can do anything."

"Oh yeah," replied Josh callously.

"Her and that stupid boyfriend of hers."

"How the hell did a loser like him ever wind up with the likes of her?"

"Your just jealous that he's going to get farther than you did and besides they were made for each other."

"It's not my problem she's a total prude. Besides she probably wouldn't know what to do with it anyways."

"Unlike me?"

"Baby you definitely know how to handle all of the monkey."

Bonnie burst out into laughter then tried to steady herself.

"What's so funny," asked Josh.

"You know how Stoppable always calls you monkey boy?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe we were wrong. Maybe he wasn't jealous that you were with Kim, maybe he was jealous that Kim was with you, if you know what I mean."

"Probably was, the way he always stared at me."

"Alright, I Queen Bonnie have officially decided that we shall destroy those two pathetic lovers once and for all."

"And just how do you propose we do this, my queen?"

"Simple what is the one thing those two have completely together?"

"An utter discard for the norms of society," Josh replied hopefully.

"No," quipped Bonnie with disgust at Josh's lack of understanding. "Trust. Those two trust each other completely and if we break that trust then we destroy them."

"Easy. We have art next and they have drama. Now the two rooms are connected together and the art supplies are in the closet in the drama room."

"Right."

"So you go to get some art supplies and accidentally spill some paint on Stoppable. He'll go to the restroom to clean up where I'll be waiting and after a while Kim will wonder what's taking him so long, go to check on him and find him in a most compromising position."

"And then I'll be waiting for her to come running into my arms," continued Josh.

"Where Stoppable will find her when he chases after her," finished Bonnie who then quickly turned to look down the side hall.

"What's wrong," Josh asked.

"Nothing just thought I heard something. Let's get out of here."

Josh and Bonnie walked down the hall hand in hand, wicked smiles upon their faces.

Meanwhile in nearby room, Tara sighed to herself. _I have to warn them_.


	5. Ron Stoppable and the HalfBlooded Nose

"Felix, must warn Ron and Kim," said Tara in a rush.

"Slow down Tara," Felix said as the petite blonde tried anxiously to catch her breath. "What's going on?"

Tara proceeded to fill Felix in on what exactly Bonnie and Josh were planning to do to Kim and Ron.

"Alright, alright calm down everything will be fine. Look there's Monique, she has class with them," Felix then turned towards Monique and started rolling towards her. "Hey Monique."

"Well, well if it isn't the couple two point o. What's going on you two," Monique replied as she finished up with whatever she was doing in her locker.

"Bonnie and Josh," Felix began, "they're planning to split up Kim and Ron."

"What exactly do they have planned," the olive skinned beauty asked with peaked curiosity.

Again Tara told what she had overhead.

"Why those two…" Monique growled then stopped herself short. "Okay, fine if they want to play rough then we'll play rough. I'll warn Kim and Ron, you two make sure the whole school hears about this?"

"Why," asked Felix?

"You guys remember the chant Bonnie started during the cafeteria incident a few months ago?"

The cafeteria incident had happened a few months before during a very brutal and threatening fight between Kim and Ron. Ron had felt betrayed by Kim and would not speak to her. Kim, who couldn't take her best friend ignoring her, got up on a cafeteria table and begged Ron for forgiveness. He walked away from, prompting a cruel chant from Bonnie that was not taken well by anyone.

"The 'dumped by Stoppable' chant?"  
"Yeah that's the one. I think it might be time for that chant to make a comeback."

"When," questioned a confused Tara?

"You'll know," Monique grinned. "You'll know."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"The theater," were the first and only words that Kim had heard from the rather pale and plump lady before her mind started to drift. _The nerve of that girl. I can't believe her. She's such a stupid skank trying to do that to Ron and I but we'll show her._

Ron looked over at Kim, noticing the far away look in hers eyes with a splash of anger behind it. It did not take someone with the powers of Charles Xavier to know what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about it KP. After today, Bonnie and Josh will never bother us again," Ron, whispered in her ear.

Kim nodded lightly, seemingly finding content in Ron's words. Her eyes though showed a different story as the anger left but a new look appeared, a look of worry.

"Ron," she trembled, "you'd never cheat on me, would you?"

"What," gasped a shocked Ron. "KP how could you even think of the notion that I would. I swear to you, never ever in my life will I ever do anything to hurt or betray you."

"But what if some other girl comes along and she's prettier then me sexier than me…"

Ron lightly put his finger up to her soft ruby lips. "KP you're the only girl I've ever wanted. There will never be anyone prettier or sexier than you, it just isn't possible."

Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder as he put a comforting arm around her. So vulnerable she looked just then. Ron wasn't exactly what he saw there. Normally Kim was so brave, it seemed as if nothing scared her but now she just looked so helpless. Did he truly have this much power over her? Was he the only one who could be her downfall?

Ron's head bent down as he placed a small kiss on her forehead and then whispered something only she could hear in her ear. A moment later a light knock and the opening of the door to the room next to them broke their concentration.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Miller," Josh said with a fake politeness. "I need to get some supplies out the art closet.

A quick glance between Kim and Ron said everything. It's Showtime!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Stupid monkey boy," Ron snorted as he burst into the bathroom. Moving towards the sink he grabbed some paper towels from the towel dispenser wetted them and then began to wipe at his pants.

Cursing to himself, Ron continued to scrub at his khakis as Bonnie slowly crept up behind him.

"Such filthy language Ron," she said in a sultry voice. "You really shouldn't use such dirty words, though I can be dirty to you know." With this Bonnie removed her shirt, revealing a see through red bra.

Ron's eyes bugged out slightly and his tongue began hanging from his mouth before quickly regaining his composure. "I really like red."

"I know you do Ron," Bonnie's hand slid up and down his arm. Her eyes traveled down to the stain on his pants. "Oh, such a big problem you have there," steadily her hand left his arm and traveled down to his thigh. "Maybe I can rub it out for you."

Before she could go any further though, Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. "Why are you doing this Bonnie?"

Hesitant for a moment, Bonnie smiled slightly as she saw the door open and Kim enter. "Because Ron your such a great guy and you deserve a great girl. You're a hero to everyone in this school and for that you deserve the best."

"You're right," Ron said, his lips inches away from hers. "I do deserve the best," his mouth continued towards hers before stopping abruptly just at her lips. "That's why I'm with Kim."

Ron turned from Bonnie and made his way over to a smirking Kim. "Oh and Bonnie, even if I didn't have Kim why would I want you when everyone else has already had you," said Ron coldly.

With that the two left the bathroom arm in arm.

"Ready for round two," asked Kim.

"Game face on," came the reply.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Alright, you got the eye drops," Kim asked.

The eye drops in question were a special kind that came with Ron's movie makeup kit and were designed to induce crying.

"Right her," Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle. Now remember one drop in each eye should do the trick.

"Got it," Kim took the bottle from him and began to apply the drops. "Remember now the keyword is 'Josh get off me.'"

"That's when I get to play smack monkey right," Ron asked with jubilant expression.

"Ron, ewe, rephrase please," Kim replied. "Besides maybe we'll play smack monkey later."

Kim then turned and started to run around the corner towards the hallway where Josh was sobbingly loudly.

_Wow that girl can really act _thought Ron as he shifted his uncomfortable pants.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim continued to pour on the act as she ran down the hallway, pretending to not see where she was going. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim could see Josh coming towards her and then without warning plunged right into him.

"Kim, what's wrong," asked Josh with almost sincere concern.

"Ron… I… saw… him… with… Bonnie," Kim sobbed into Josh's chest as his arms slid around her.

"I'm sorry Kim," Josh replied. "He never was good enough for you though. You deserve a man, not a pathetic little boy. You're so beautiful Kim."

_He's really laying it on thick. Hey where's that hand going?_

Josh slowly backs Kim up against some lockers, running a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Let me show you what you truly desire," Josh leaned in for a kiss.

"Josh get off me," Kim cried out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Josh only could barely remember anything that had happened in the previous moments. He was about to kiss Kim and then, and then there were two voices.

"Hey monkey boy," came a voice from behind.

Followed by a scream from Kim, "Ron, don't."

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with blood pouring from his nose.

"Don't you ever touch her again," spat the angered voice from above him.

"What's going on out here," yelled a teacher who had suddenly appeared in the hallway.

All heads turned to the short stumpy man with big black-framed glasses upon his long narrow nose.

"Well" he inquired.

"Josh attacked me," Kim said. "He tried to force himself on me and when Ron saw what was happening he reacted."

"He tried to force himself on you?"

"Yes, he pushed me up against some lockers and then started to rub his hands on my face. He moved him to kiss me and I told him to get off but he wouldn't listen. The next thing I knew Josh is lying on the ground."

"Liar," muttered Josh. "You…" he stopped when he noticed the pair of eyes behind the teacher.

Bonnie's eyes remained locked on Josh's as she brought a finger up to her lips, before moving towards everyone.

"Josh, what happened," asked an almost surprised Bonnie.

"Apparently Mr. Stoppable hit him," the teacher answered before Josh could. "Perhaps you could take him to the nurse, Ms. Rockwaller." Then turning his attention to Ron and Kim, his voice became hollow. "Mr. Stoppable, you on the other hand are to report to the principal's office at once. Ms. Possible, perhaps you should go with him. I'm sure Mr. Barkin will want to here just what exactly triggered Mr. Stoppable's reaction."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Fighting, of any sort, will not be told on school grounds at any time," stated Mr. Barkin.

"But Mr. Barkin," Kim said in an exasperated voice. "He was simply trying to protect me. Surely there are certain circumstances that would prevent…"

"No," the principal interrupted her. "The punishment for fighting is at least a suspension. That's all there is to it. Now Possible, I would like a word with Stoppable here alone."

Kim nearly opened her mouth to once again retort but quickly thought better of it. _Best not make things worse for Ron._

Closing the door behind Kim, Barkin turned back to Ron who gulped abet nervously. "Al right Stoppable listen up. Yes you are going to be suspended but it will only be for the rest of the week. I can understand why you reacted the way you did and quite frankly off record I'm ashamed to say that I am proud of you and that I probably would have reacted the same way. However, you did assault another student and as such you must serve the punishment. I will also speak to Mr. Mankey when the nurse deems that he is free to go and will remind him that if he wishes to press charges against you then Ms. Possible will consider pressing charges against him as well. "

"Thanks Mr. B," Ron replied in a slightly relieved voice.

"Alright, go get your things from your locker. You're dismissed."

Ron rose from the chair and started towards the door. He tried to act casually, not moving to fast nor too slow.

"Stoppable," snapped the gruff voice of Steve Barkin. "Just remember that this isn't a vacation. You are expected to have all of your assignments completed when you return on Monday and you still owe me a detention."

Ron simply nodded then headed out the door.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Suspended," Mrs. Stoppable shouted as soon as her son had shut the car door. "Of all the stupid things to do, you went and got suspended? And for fighting no less."

"I'm sorry Mom, it just happened," Ron muttered.

"It just happened! You hit another student, do you understand what this means? We'll be lucky if his family doesn't sue us for everything we own," her rant continued.

"Don't worry Mom, " replied Ron. "He won't sue us."

"And why not," asked a skeptical Barbara Stoppable.

"Because the reason I hit him was because he was trying to force himself on Kim," said Ron in a quiet voice. The image of Josh moving in on his girlfriend was still fresh in his mind.

"He tried to force himself on Kim," asked his bewildered mother.

"Yes and I just reacted. Anyways if he tries anything, Kim will press charges against him."

"Well that doesn't mean that he won't sue us but at least he'll think twice. Now do you have all of your books?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, from this point on you are grounded until you once again step foot inside that school. This means no TV, no video games, no movies, no comics, no Harry Potter books, no computer, no Kimmunicator, no Bueno Nacho..." her list continued on and on with Ron tuning her out more and more the longer she went.

"…and last but not least, Kim may visit for one hour everyday after school and for a couple of hours on Saturday but when she is there, your normal grounding rules still apply."

"Ok," came the simple reply.

Their car had nearly pulled away when Kim busted out of the doors to the school and hurried towards them.

"Mrs. Stoppable," she said through the passenger window that Ron had just lowered in a severely respectful voice. "Mr. Barkin decided that it would be best if all who were involved in the incident took the rest of the day off. May I get a rid please?"

Barbara took notice of the pleading glances on the faces of Kim and Ron. "Sure, hop on in."

Quickly, before any minds could be changed, Kim opened the door and hopped into the mini van. "Thank you so much Mrs. Stoppable."

"It's quite alright dear, we'll simply drop your off at your house on the way."

"Actually Mrs. Stoppable," chuckled Kim. "That may be a problem. See my brothers somehow fried the locks to the doors with one of their experiments so dad had to have a locksmith come out. I don't have a key and I can't get into the house until either of my parents get off work. You could drop me off at the hospital or space center though."

"Nonsense dear, you'll simply come home with us. You can call your parents and have one of them pick you up when they get off work."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Stoppable."

"Don't mention it dear," was the reply just before the car once again started to leave.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Once arriving upon his house, Ron immediately took his and Kim's things and placed them up in his room. Glancing over at a small village that looked as though it belonged in a miniature train set, Ron was happy to see a small round pink head pop out of one of the buildings' doors.

"Rufus, buddy," squealed Ron.

The mole rat looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and then backs to his friend, chattering incoherently.

"I got suspended, but don't worry I'll fill you in with all the details later. Say you want some food?"

A nod of the head followed by squeak, squeak was all the reply Ron needed to hear.

"Well c'mon then buddy."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Upon entering the kitchen Ron found Kim sitting at the table, with a glass of pink lemonade in front of her as well as a glass out for him.

"Okay Rufus what will it be?"

Rufus pondered for a moment before scurrying off into the pantry, only to return a moment latter with a box of F.M. Chocolate cookies.

Ron, who had taken a seat near Kim, took a few cookies for himself before sliding the box towards her. "You want some KP?"

"Don't mind if I do," said Kim as she took a few cookies herself.

"So," Ron smiled with a lopsided grin. "What exactly did your brothers do to the door?"

"Well they said that they had developed a formula that was supposed to freeze the locks, allowing you to easily break them. We went out to eat last night and when we got back they ran a head to try out their new formula."

"And the stuff worked?"

"Kind of, it froze the lock alright but we couldn't break it. Dad hit it with anything and everything he could find and it just would break."

"So how mad was dad P," laughed Ron.

"Let's just say that our grand children will have graduated from college before those two ever see the light of day again."

"Our grand children? You've thought about having kids with me?"

"Yes… no… I mean, I haven't really thought about it but I guess I just assumed it would happen eventually. I know neither of us really have any relationship experience but what we have here is special right?"

"Special? It's the best damn bloody thing to ever happen to a bloke like me."

"A bloke like you? Ron are you trying to act English now or something," Kim teased.

"No, it just came to mind."

"Oh well then… bloke."

"Ha, ha very funny, but don't quit your day job just yet," Ron smiled back at her with a wink. "But seriously, I'm in this for the long haul."

"Good," replied Kim. "I'll have someone to keep me company.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The rest of the time they had that evening was spent over mindless chatter. Topics such as the anticipated returns of their favorite TV shows back from winter hiatus and their semi-quasy argument over who was the better quarterback, Tom Manning or Peyton Brady, were the main focus of discussion.

In fact the only times they weren't talking, their lips were busy wrestling with each other's. Eventually though, Kim's dad came to pick her up and took her home. Luckily though just after Ron had removed his hand from Kim's derriere.


	6. Bring It RON

Alright I made a few changes to correct grammer errors and hopefully the story flows better.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 6: Bring It On

"Tara," the voice called out to the platinum blonde as she made her way to the gym for cheerleading practice.

"Oh hey Monique," she replied with that carefree grin she always had. To the untrained eye one may think of Tara as the typical dumb blonde, but to those who knew her, knew otherwise. Sure she could be a little slow on the uptake at times and even ditzy but Tara Matthews was anything but dumb.

"So what happened to the chant yesterday," asked the yearly-tanned beauty.

"Angela Johnson heard about it and it kind of got nicked in the bud."

Angela Johnson was Bonnie's only remaining friend or lackey for lack of a better turn. Viewed by many of the student body including some of the faculty to be a self-serving vindictive bitch, Angela's friendship with Bonnie seemed to be more of a social status then anything else.

"Figures she would be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong," said Monique.

"Can you believe that Ron actually hit Josh? I knew he had it in him but I never thought he'd do it. Hell I thought for sure that if anyone was to get suspended for fighting in school it'd be Kim," said Tara with disbelief.

"Believe? Nope. Surpirised? A little. Though Ron has always seem to have this dislike of Josh."

"He has, hasn't he?" Tara chuckled to herself, still having a hard time believing that someone as easy going as Ron could have such an act of violence inside of him. "Even before everyone found out what a creep Josh was Ron just didn't like him. Do you think he somehow knew all along?"

"I think it had more to do with Kim crushing on Josh then anything else. He was jealous and he wouldn't get angry with Kim so he took it out on Josh."

"Makes sense, though I thought they just looked at each other as friend's back then."

"Yeah well I think they thought so too."

Tara turned her head towards the doors of the gym for a brief moment, glimpsing to see if cheer practice had started yet.

"Well I think it's about time for practice," Tara said.

"Tara," yelled Kim's voice from inside the gym.

"Yeah definitely time to go. Later Monique."

"Later Tara."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cheer practice was going anyway but according to plan. There were two girls missing from the previous semester's squad. Brittany Danielson had suffered a broken leg over the holidays during a basketball game versus Lowerton High and Tiffany Walter had moved to Washington over the winter break. This meant that replacements were needed, tryouts for which would be held on the up coming Friday.

Bonnie though was being the most difficult by far. Refusing to practice until Kim nominated her the top spot on the pyramid, the brunette again found support in her lone friend. Angela also refused to practice citing that "the pyramid is like the food-chain, the top belonged to them and everyone else where just there to hold them up."

"Alright take five," Kim said to the few girls who had decided to practice.

Turning back to the sole cause of her frustration, Kim knew that now would be as good of a time as any to confront two of her least favorite people in the world. It would be much easier to simply pelt the girls off the team but she could not do that. For one Bonnie had more seniority then Kim had and it would take the authorization of the cheer coach Ms. Rankin, which she would never receive. Angela on the other hand had no seniority of any kind and her dismissal from the team would not be given a second glance. However the squad was already short staffed and could not bear to suffer another loss if they wanted to be a top competitor this semester.

"Listen up girls," Kim said in a stern voice as she walked over to the self-proclaimed queens of the school. "We've already lost two of our squad members from last semester and if we want to have any shot at winning regionals then you two need to put your superficial egos on check."

"No you listen K," retorted a smug Bonnie. "We'll start practicing when you put us in our rightful places, on top of the pyramid. You think because your little Ms. Save-the-world that your shit don't stink," quipped the brunette as she snapped her fingers at Kim.

"Bonnie I do not think that my," Kim began to say as she was caught off guard.

"And," interrupted Angela, "we have a new addition to the squad."

"A new addition huh?"

"Yeah seeing as how your little boyfriend's routine is getting tiresome, we decided that we needed a new mascot. Therefore, and its already been approved by Ms. Rankin, we will be holding tryouts for the position of mascot on Friday."

"Oh and its such a shame that Ron won't be able to complete being that he's suspended and all," added Bonnie gleefully.

Kim's face soon became camouflaged with her hair as she spun around and huffed away.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim wasn't sure what she felt or wanted to do as she walked away from the smirking girls. She felt angry, she wanted to cry, to beat the ever-living snot out of Bonnie. She did nothing though, instead just standing there, her emotions bottling up inside of her.

"Kim you all right," asked an approaching freckled-faced redheaded cheerleader.

"No Stephanie, I'm not. I think Bonnie's finally done it this time."

"Done what?"

"Beat me. There's no way I can get around this one," exclaimed a very distraught Kim. "She knows I can't kick her off the team and now she has pretty much made sure that Ron won't be the mascot for much longer."

"What? How? I mean what did she do?"

"She got Ms. Rankin agree to mascot tryouts Friday during the cheerleader tryouts knowing full well that Ron couldn't participate due to a suspension."

"And Ms. Rankin signed off on it?"

"Of course she did, she's just like Bonnie, its sickening. Plus neither Bonnie nor Angela will practice unless I give them top spots and well there's no way I can kick them off the team. For one Bonnie has more seniority then me, plus we're already short staffed as it is."

"I'm not to sure about that Kim. Ms. Rankin's my aunt and well she's not exactly too found of the Rockwallers. Apparently her and Bonnie's mom didn't get along to well when they were on the squad together."

"Then why did she help Bonnie to get Ron kicked off the squad," snapped Kim.

"I'm not sure but I'll talk to her." Stephanie took a quick glance over at Bonnie who seemed to be bragging about something to some of the other cheerleaders who look less than interested. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

"Yeah," Kim replied. "Thanks Stephanie."

"No problem," said Stephanie as she made her way through the double doors of the gym enterance.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The classrooms of Middleton High were actually relatively large in size, easily able to accommodate forty plus desks for the students, a desk for the teacher, as well as other classroom novelties such as large metal cabinets. The desks however were still the same small cramped ones that seemed to be made for a first grader, not a high school senior.

The desks in question were aligned in rows of eight with five rows across. Between the second and third row was an extra space to make a path towards the teacher's desk, which sat in front of the chalk-covered blackboard.

Behind the long wooden desk sat Ms. Rankin, scribbling fiercely at papers in front of her, all the while berating herself for what had occurred earlier. How could she have forgotten about Stoppable's suspension? Of course that was why Bonnie had insisted on holding tryouts for a new team mascot. She just wanted to get rid of Stoppable in a ploy to antagonize Possible.

Dee-Anna Rankin never heard the door open nor did she see the fiery redhead approaching until her presence was bearing down upon her.

"Well," snapped Stephanie at her aunt.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady."

"Why did you do that to Kim and Ron? You know perfectly well that the only reason Bonnie and Angela asked for that tryout is to get Ron off the team."

"I know Stephanie I just forgot about his suspension. Call it a momentary lapse of rational thought."

"You forgot? You forgot?"

"Yes I forgot but don't worry I've taken care of it."

"And how may I inquire did you take care of it," asked Stephanie with the emphasis of air quotes.

"Well tryouts will no longer be held on Friday because I just made a call to your Uncle Jarrod and he's coming up here to do some work on the gym Friday afternoon. Therefore tryouts will now be held on Monday."

"And Stoppable won't be suspended anymore."

"Exactly," said Dee-Anna with a slight smile. "However tell Stoppable to definitely be prepared, no doubt Ms. Rockwaller has something up her sleeve."

"Right, right of course. I'm gonna go spread the good news." Stephanie made her way towards the door looking back only once to touch her fingers to heart and then wave to her aunt. Something she had been doing since she was just a toddler.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"So basically on Monday I just have to out mascot whoever Bonnie has deemed worthy as my replacement," said Ron after Kim had told him of the days transactions.

The young lovers were seated at the Kitchen table of the Stoppable household, a tray of cookies and glasses of milk in front of them.

"Yeah that's basically it but you'd better take this seriously. No doubt Bonnie will have her lackey ready."

"Hey, hey the Ron-man is always prepared."

Kim took a small bite of chocolate-chip cookie. "Oh really? Is that why you got beat at cheer camp by shark boy?"

"Whoa there Kimbo, I was a little pre-occupied with the crazed psycho trying to turn everyone into mutants," Ron retorted with a mouthful of cookies. "You may remember him, looked like a giant fish, went by the name of double 'L' Gill. Besides, I believe you lost as well if I recall."

"Okay first off," Kim snapped mildly. "Don't talk with your mouthful…"

"I've been telling him that ever since he was a baby," Ron's mom said as she passed by on her way to the laundry room.

"Second," continued Kim, "we're not talking about me right now, we're talking about you and third I don't care if blue-grey Jackie Chan like aliens with Isabella Rossellini lips invade earth, you're focus is on the tryouts."

"Alright, alright Kim I get the point. Now I think you need to listen to another song besides Rosetta Stoned."

"Oh and what would you have me listen to, White & Nerdy?"

"Don't be dissing Weird Al now, the man's a genius. However I was thinking more along the lines of The Killers' "When We Were Young."

"Never heard it."

Upon hearing those three words, Ron seized Kim's hand and started dragging her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ron," Kim yelled over the blaring music to her boyfriend who looked as though he was trying to be Jim Morrison or Axl Rose. "Ron turn the music down."

"What did you say KP?" Ron had decided that singing wasn't exactly his forte and was now on to play a solo on his air guitar.

"I said turn the music down," she yelled once more.

Ron dropped down to his knees and reached behind his head, acting as if he was playing the guitar behind his back. From there he proceeded to roll around the floor in a convulsive manner.

"Ron," Kim yelled one last time, her face now flushed with anger. Finally annoyed enough by the exceptionally loud music and Ron's continued unawareness of her, Kim walked over to the stereo and simply yanked the plug from the wall.

"Hey what did you do that for," yelled Ron, his hearing not back to a normal audible level.

"I asked you twice to turn the music down and you just ignored me," retorted Kim as she lay back down on the bed.

"Sorry KP, I couldn't hear you."

"Gee I wonder why that could be. Now if you don't mind Mr. Rock Star, I need to talk to you about Monday."

"I know KP, don't you worry. The Ron-man has got it all under control."

"Ron," exclaimed an exasperated Kim, "would you just listen to me for a second. I went online earlier and I found a routine for you to perform at the tryouts. It's a little more complicated than what you're used to but I know you can handle it."

Ron took the paper that Kim was handing out to him and quickly gave it a once over. "Okay, KP the Ron-man does not flip, he does not spring, he does not twist and he certainly does not do the splits. Not if we want to have kids some day."

"Ron I'm not expecting you to go out there and be a gymnast… wait, you've thought about us having children together?" the last part sounding like she thought it was a joke.

"Aha that's your plan. Yes I've figured you out Kimberly Anne. By forcing me to perform such a painful maneuver, you hope to injury so that I will be unable to provide a seed for your children. That will in turn give you reason to frolic around with the likes of more suitable specimens such as Senor Senior Junior," exclaimed Ron in a most evil of expressions.

"Ron that is so not funny."

"Sorry Kimberly but Ron has left the building. Don't worry though, you're old friend Zorpox is here to keep you company. A boooyaaaahhhahahaha."

As Ron chuckled with reckless abandon, Kim seized her opportunity, tackling him to the bed. Swinging her leg over him, she rested just above his waist. "Now," she said leaning down to whisper in his ear. Her words were a murmur, far, far away. Wicked words from many languages, still though they did their trick.

Ron's breathing increased as he reached up to pull her down to him, only to have her slip away.

"Oh looks like its time for me to be going," Kim said as she fixed her hair. "You be sure to practice now okay. Bye sweetie."

"Kim wait you can't leave me like this," Ron called to her as she made her way out the door. "Kim… Kim… KIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Damn girl," Monique said as she and Kim sat down for lunch in the cafeteria the next day. "I wish I could make a guy scream my name just by whispering a few words into his mouth."

"Well I don't exactly think he was screaming in pleasure. It sounded more like agony to me." A small devious smile crept upon her face.

"Yeah, from the sound of it you really left Ron in a pressing situation. Quite a tight fix huh?"

"Yeah from the looks of it, he did look to be in a very hard place."

"Girl you are such a tease, getting your man all worked up like that."

"Oh like you've never gotten a guy worked before little miss innocent."

"Indeed I have, but I've always helped the to relieve the tension. You could've given the poor boy a hand or something."

"Monique, Kim exclaimed, a slight blush forming across her face.

"Don't you go getting all embarrassed on me. I do recall a certain perky young woman who only a week and a half ago, couldn't keep her hands off of her boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, we were uh moving too fast. We decide to slow things down a bit."

"Oh I see the Ron isn't all you thought he was huh?"

"What? No… I mean I don't know… I mean shut up."

"Don't get so flustered girl. Look how about this, next time you decide to get him all worked up and leave him hanging. You tell him to call me and I'll come over and help him out," Monique said in the most serious of tones.

"Ok, ok," Monique backed off from the icy daggers being shot from Kim's eyes. "I was only joking."

A small sly smile crept up upon Kim's face…

"Or maybe I wasn't," Monique said with a wink and smile of her own.

…Kim's smile vanished faster than cheese in Rufus' paws.

"Just remember Moni, I know sixteen styles of kung-fu."

"I don't care if you know sixteen styles of kung-fu, kung pao or kung lao, I could still kick your biscuit."

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge Ms. Sixteen-styles-of-kung-fu?"

"Not really so much a challenge. I'm sure Drakken could put up a better fight than you could."

Monique's right hand came up quickly, flicking Kim's ear. Kim reciprocated the attack and thus began an ear flicking war between the two girls.

"You see," came the unwelcome voice of Bonnie from behind the two girls. "Kim Possible only knows violence. First she's got her loser boyfriend sucker-punching people and now she's in a sissy fight with other best friend."

"What do you want Bonnie," asked Kim in an irritable voice as both she and Monique turned to face Bonnie and as always by the brunette's side, Angela.

"You may have gotten lucky this time Kim. I know it was you who arranged for those workers to be in the gym on Friday so that the tryouts would be postponed."

"But don't think for one minute that it will help your lap dog keep his spot on the team," chimed in Angela from where Bonnie had left off.

"And one more thing, Kim," Bonnie picked up once more, "we've had enough of your tyrannical empire. We're going to file a motion with Ms. Rankin right now to have you kicked off the team. Say goodbye to your head cheerleader status."

"Have Kim kicked off the team? On what grounds," asked Monique.

"On the grounds of her being a bitc…"

"Ms. Rockwaller, Ms. Johnson, may I have a word with you?"

"Ms. Rankin," both girls said, turning their heads in unison.

"We were actually just coming to find you," continued Angela.

"Yes," Bonnie said with a malicious hint in her voice. "We would like to file a petition to have Kim kicked off the cheer squad."

"Do you have a good reason for wanting Kim off the squad? Has she violated any rules?"

"We want her off the squad because she runs the team like a vicious emperor who always gives the most glamorous moves to herself and uses her position of power to keep her less than talented boyfriend on the squad."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," both girls replied once more in unison.

Dee-Anna pushed back a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Motion denied. However girls, your actions have just re-enforced a decision I made just last night."

"Motion denied," spat Bonnie. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean motion denied," replied Dee-Anna Rankin in a strict but calm voice. "And do not interrupt me again Ms. Rockwaller."

Bonnie nodded her head though her face shone furious anger.

"Now yesterday I talked to your fellow squad mates about your behaviors during practice the other day and after careful consideration I have come to the following conclusion." Removing two papers from a brown, leather folder, Ms. Rankin handed one to each girl. "Effective this morning both of you have been demoted to junior varsity. If you can clean up your act and learn to work with your team mates then perhaps I will consider allowing either one or both of you back onto the varsity squad before the year ends but that isn't very likely."

"You can't do this to us," snarled Bonnie. Angela just kept staring at the paper like she had seen a ghost.

"I can and I did." Ms. Rankin turned to Kim and her expression softened a little. "I'm sorry to leave you so short handed Ms. Possible but their actions could not go unpunished."

"Oh I completely understand," Kim replied with joy in her voice.

"Ladies I will see you later in class," Ms. Rankin spoke to the four girls. "Have a good morning."

Kim and Monique high five each other enthusiastically after Ms. Rankin had left while Bonnie and Angela sulked to each other.

The day would continue on as normal with boring classes that induced sleep rather than interest in their subjects and a lunch that wouldn't even be served in a prison.

Once more after school Kim stopped by Ron's house, the whole time spent practicing his routine for Monday's tryouts. The weekend came soon after and was spent much like any other weekend, except for the small fact that Ron was grounded. Kim came over to his house bright and early on Saturday, well bright and early to Ron that is. Kim arrived at eleven o'clock in the morning eager to start another day of practice. Ron however was less than enthusiastic and it showed in his effort, something that did not receive much appreciation from his always-put-forth-your-best-effort girlfriend. Finally though towards the end he got his act together and seemed to have everything down pat. This seemed to satisfy Kim enough to only make him run through it once on Sunday before spending the rest of the day doing homework, another thing that Ron was less than enthusiastic about.

"Ron you need to stay focused. Just a few more months and we'll be done with school. You've been doing so well at pulling up your GPA, don't let it slip now."

"But Kim this is so boring. And really, how is American History going to help me become a chef. Are there recipes hidden in the text of this book somewhere," Ron said while tossing his history book onto the table. "Or what about English," Ron asked while holding up a very thick paperback book. "Did Chaucer run a famous restaurant during his time?"

"Don't get lippy with me mister. Do you think I enjoy half of this stuff? Do you think I want to have to memorize a bunch of dates and facts about something that happened two hundred years ago?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Very funny Ron, now stop whining and just do the work. You still want to go to Upperton University with me don't you?"

"Of course KP but what chance do I have really?"

"You have a great chance if you try hard enough. All you have to do is keep your grades up and do well on your ACT, which we will need to start studying for very soon."

"But," Ron started to whine again.

"No Ron, no more buts. It's very simple, if you want to spend the next four years with me then stop whining and get to work, otherwise sit there and mope about how hard everything is. But Don't come crawling to me next fall when I'm going off to college and your stuck working at Bueno Nacho," Kim spat in anger before slamming her book close and storming off.

Ron simply crunched his shoulders up and suked down into his chair, taking his pen and flinging it across the room.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim sat on the sofa of the Stoppable living room, her cheeks red and eyes filled with water.

"KP," the soft-spoken voice came from behind her.

Kim looked to face him, tears starting to trickle down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry KP, I was acting like a jerk. The truth is I do want to go to college with you, I want to spend every day with you but it's so much harder for me then it is for you. I have to study twice as hard as you and still can't do as good."

"But it's worth it right?" Kim knew how hard school was for Ron, it had always been a lot more though for him than her. Things didn't just come to him like they did to her and his procastic personality didn't help matters either.

"Of course it's worth it, you've always been worth it."

"But what about you Ron? Are you worth it?"

Ron looked at her in nervous silence. He knew what he should answer but was unsure if he could.

"You are Ronald. You are definitely worth it but you need to realize it."

"I know I'm worth it but achieving it would mean giving up so much," Ron sighed.

"What do you mean? What do you have to give up?"

Ron sat down on the couch beside her, taking a tissue from a box and handing it to her. "All those little things I enjoy, movies, TV shows, video games, fan fictions, it's all of those things. You know I haven't had time for any of them since the school year started. Everyday is always the same; wake up, go to school, come home, study, eat, study, sleep and then repeat again the next day. I miss them Kim. I miss the things I used to enjoy and I hate it. I hate that I have to work twice as hard as everyone else and I don't even get to enjoy some of my favorite things in life."

"I guess I don't know how much harder it is for you. I always knew you had to work a lot more harder than anyone else but I didn't know it was that hard." Kim reached over and took Ron's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "I'll tell you what how about I help you study every day after school. I'll show you some techniques so that studying will become easier for you and you won't have to spend so much time on it."  
Ron looked up at her with a slight smile, a bit of hope in his eyes. "Sounds good KP, sounds real good."

"You just have to promise me to try your hardest because I won't just do the work for you, got it?"

"Yeah KP…." Ron stood and pulled Kim up to him, embracing her in a tight hug. "Thanks KP."

The next few hours were spent studying once more with Kim helping Ron learn how to pick up the things that would be most important in the material he would be studying. Things would progress just as nicely for Ron over time as soon he started to find time to keep with with studying as well as find time for those things he enjoyed. Even cheerleader tryouts on Monday went off with out a hitch, seeing as how no one else even showed up for mascot tryouts. It looked as though things were going to be very good for Ronald Dean Stoppable.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Well the chapter is finally finished. Boy did this one take me a while to complete. I just couldn't seem to find the motivation to get it done. Hope everyone enjoys it though and please remember to leave a review. It helps with my writing to get feedback from my peers.


	7. The Snow Storm Commeth

Well this chapter has definitely been a long time coming. I would like to say that I've been working on it furiously for the last few months, perfecting it but that would be a lie. In all honesty I just started writing it a few days ago. Hopefully everyone will find it highly enjoyable though.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapter 7: The Ice-Storm Commeth

"Ron…. Ron wake up."

The young man stirred restlessly in his sleep as a hand nudged his shoulder a few times.

"C'mon Ron it's going on two in the afternoon now wake up."

"Huh, what?" His eyes flickering open for a moment, Ron adjusted to the light and took in the sights of his surroundings. "Wait, where? KP? Why are you at my house? Or better yet how come my room now looks like the guest room at your house?"

"Because you're in the guest room at my house," Kim replied

Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, Ron propped him self up on his elbows finally realizing just what Kim had said. "Well how did I get here? I remember going to sleep in my own bed last night. Did I sleep walk or something?"

"We came and got you in the middle of the night. Don't you remember?"

"Naw KP I guess I was out like a baseball from the bat of a steroids induced Barry Bonds."

"I'll say it was definitely not fun trying to get you dressed and your things packed up. You kept falling back asleep. I think you might have passed out standing up once. How you didn't fall asleep is still a mystery to me."

"The Ron-man's got skills KP."

"Skills? Is that what you call it?"

"Hardy-har-har, now what time did you say it was?"

"It's just two o'clock."

"Two o'clock! KP! Why didn't you guys wake me? How could you let me miss Barkin's history exam."

Kim stood up from the bed and then pulled Ron to his feet and dragged him over to the window. "Look."

"Wow," Ron replied, his eyes wide in astonishment. "That's a lot of snow."

"Try nearly eight inches. School's been closed for the rest of the week. We're snowed in and we're not going any where."

A sudden realization came over Ron. Grabbing Kim around the waist he hoisted her up and carried her back over to the bed, throwing her down on it and plopping down beside her. "Well in that case then time for some more shut-eye."

"No Ron get up." Kim tried to remove her self from the bed but found herself caught under a flood of blankets and a strong hug. She thought about trying harder but something prevented her, something besides the blankets and her boyfriend, something inside her. Finally giving in, Kim snuggled closer to Ron. A few more moments wouldn't hurt him and she had to admit that she loved being snuggled up with him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Hey Kimmie-cub, Ronald up yet?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked as he passed through the kitchen.

"Yeah he's in the shower right now. How's work?"

While Mrs. Dr. Possible's job most definitely required her to treck out into the horrid conditions, her husband simply stayed at home, opting to work out of his study for the day.

"I just can't get those darn launch vectors right. Mind if I borrow your Kimmunicator?"

"Not at all. Hoping Wade might be able to figure them out?" Kim asked as she passed the device over to her father.

"Yeah that or even just show me what I'm doing wrong."

"Well don't stress yourself out too much."

"I won't Kimmie-cub. It's not like I'm doing taxes or time traveling like your brothers."

"Time traveling?" Kim's interest perked up a notch as the thought of the tweebs experimenting with anything certainly would raise red flags.

"Not to worry Kimmie-cub, time traveling is just about theoretically impossible. Though you're brothers are Possibles so if any one can make it happen it'll be them."

Kim smiled at her father before he made his way back to his study.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What are you two reading?" Ron asked Jim and Tim who were being abnormally quiet at the moment.

"A Brief History of Time," replied Jim.

"The Philosophy of Time Travel," responded Tim. "You know tangent universes, manipulated living, living receiver, that sort of thing."

Ron simply laughed and shook his head. "Ok just be sure to warn us if a guy named Frank in a bunny costume tells you that the world is going to end in 28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes and twelve seconds."

"Huh?" came the reply in twin unison.

"Or if a jet engine is going to fall out of the sky from nowhere and right through one of our bedrooms."

"We'll be sure…"

"And do that," the boys said not sure just what their sister's boyfriend was talking about.

"Just what are you boys doing?" Kim asked as she came up from behind, sneaking her arms around Ron's waist, which enlisted lip-smacking sounds from her brothers.

"Nothing KP," Ron said. "Wanna go watch some TV?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of going outside and building a snowman."

"You mean Snowman Hank and yes that is a very good idea."

"Good, now go get bundled up and I'll meet you out back." Planting a kiss on Ron's cheek, Kim turned and bounced up the stairs to her room.

"Building a snowman is so boring," Jim said as his gaze never left the pages of the book in front of him.

"I know," Ron replied with a smile. "What your sister doesn't know is that she's in for one heck of a snowball fight."

"A snowball fight sounds fun," said Tim.

"I guess we'll see you boys out there then."

"Hickabickaboo?"

"Hoosha."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ron," Kim called out as she emerged from the back door of her house. 'Ron where are you?"

As Kim began to walk out into her backyard a snowball whizzed through the air, hitting her squarely on the back. "Ron," she yelped spinning towards where projectile came from only to be hit by another. "Tim you tweeb."

Kim began to advance on her brother only to be halted in her tracks by another snowball smacking her in the side of the head. Spinning towards her new assailant, Kim saw her other brother quickly preparing to reload for another onslaught.

Kim though was not caught off guard again as she dived first to avoid Tim's attack, then rolled to avoid Jim's before popping up to her feet, each hand armed with a snowy weapon.

"Whoa Kim, we were just having fun."

"Yeah just a little bit of harmless fun."

Behind Kim, Ron crept quietly, carrying a gigantic snowball that required to hands, attempting to sneak up on his girlfriend.

"We'll go back inside now," Jim pleaded.

"Please don't hurt us," Tim said as they attempted to give Ron more time for his attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you but you're not getting away that easily. And don't think that I don't know about you sneaking up behind me Ronald."

Kim's sudden yell of his name and spin in his direction caught Ron off guard and gave her all the time she needed. Sweeping her leg out, Kim tripped her boyfriend causing him to fall back and lose control of the snowball that she quickly took from his grasp.

"Now KP be nice," Ron pleaded up to his girlfriend who stood above him.

"Be nice? And just what were you sneaking up on me with this thing for?"

"I was coming to help you."

"Really? You weren't planning on dropping it on me?"

"No, no why would I do that?"

Kim could sense the nervousness in Ron's voice increasing with every word. She had him right where she wanted him and while her brothers were one story, her boyfriend would definitely pay for his attempted treachery.

"So you weren't going to do this then?" Kim asked as she dropped the snowball on Ron.

"Kim, no fair," Ron said as he brushed the snow away from his now redden face.

"Hey always fair in love and war," Kim replied before turning back to her brothers. "Now don't think I've forgotten about you two…"

A pair of snowballs hit Kim as soon as she had turned. Eliciting laughs from her brothers who quickly saw the flare in their sister's eyes and took off running.

As Kim took off after her brothers, Ron got back to his feet and took off after his girlfriend. A huge snowball fight began that started with the twins and Ron against Kim, turned into Ron and Kim versus the twins and ended with the twins and Kim versus Ron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The next few days transpired much as the previous one had with Kim and Ron spending most of their time just enjoying each other's company and goofing off. Kim of course insisted that they do homework at least some of the time and was only met with a small bit of resistance from her boyfriend. Still though the weekend was upon them and in a few days the schools would reopen and things would return to their semi-normal state.

Kim though was also preparing for something else that was up and coming. Something lurking just over the horizon. The SATs. Kim was not looking forward to breaching the subject of the SATs to Ron, at least not at this very moment. They had just got done attacking their ever gruesome algebra homework and she knew that right now the last thing her boyfriend wanted to hear about was more studying. Still though it had to be brought up at some time and now was as good a time as any. The test was still a few months away so it wasn't as if they had to immediately jump into cram session.

"Ron," Kim's voice said in a tone more serious than normal. "I know you aren't going to like hearing it but soon we need to start preparing for the SATs."

"Aw man," moaned Ron as his face planted hard onto the kitchen table.

"Don't give me that Ron Stoppable, you know how important this test is. Now we don't have to start studying right this very moment but we will soon and I thought we should take this time to go over what will be on the exam."

The words "not studying right this very moment" seemed to ease Ron up a bit, as he settled back into his chair and gave his full attention to the matter at hand.

"Now on a SAT test there is a math section, a reading section and a writing section," Kim said as she pulled out a booklet from her binder.

"Reading, writing and math, huh? Alright I can definitely read and write so two out of three ain't so bad."

"Ain't?" Kim's eyes widened curiously at her boyfriend's dismantling of the English language. "I think you need to lay of the Colonel's Chicken their Ron."

Beep-beep.

The chime of the Kimmunicator caught Kim off guard for a moment. It had been a while since Wade had beeped in. Things had been relatively quite when it came to super villains for a while now.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Satellite scans show that Drakken is on his way to Middleton. I'm not sure exactly what his intentions are but I thought you might want to know."

"Definitely. Any idea exactly where in Middleton he's head for?"

"According to his flight path and speed, I'd say he's heading right for your house. Well in that case then we'll be sure to give him a proper welcome."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kim Possible and all related characters © Disney


	8. Cheap Skates

The flying blue saucer zipped out of the air and down the relatively quiet street. If the sight of what could easily be mistaken at night for a UFO seemed out of the ordinary, the residents of Middleton took no notice.

Dr. Drakken stood at the controls to the aircraft. His long ponytail flailing in the wind, his blue cheeks turning red from the cold as his tiny hands trembled.

"It's so cold," the mad-scientist stuttered to his mad assistant.

"Colorado cold in the winter. Wow Dr. D, who would've thought it?" Shego retorted from the confines of her rather large jacket.

"Quit your lip Shego, we're almost there."

"And for what reason are we going to Kimmie's house?"

"Evil," Drakken answered tapping his fingers on the dashboard as shades of diabolical intentions flashed through his eyes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Inside the Possible household everyone sat in the living room awaiting the rival of Kim's arch foes. Ever since Wade had called a few hours ago to warn them of the Doctor's impending arrival, the entire family, including Ron, had tried feverishly to figure out just what Drakken's intentions were.

"Perhaps he's coming here to surrender once and for all," said Ron, which earned him a very skeptical look from everyone else in the room.

"Perhaps he's coming to steal some of Kim's DNA and use it create an army of Kim-clones that he can control," suggested Tim.

"No dice," Jim replied. "Drakken's already tried that. Maybe he plans on spraying Kim with a very rare flower that will cause her to slowly disappear every time she becomes embarrassed."

"Nope," Tim answered. "He tried that too remember? Embarrassment ninjas? Her date with that Josh guy?"

"Oh right. What did you ever see in that guy?" asked Jim.

"I don't know, he was a hottie and I thought he'd be an awesome guy. I was wrong okay. I am only human," Kim huffed, angry that her brothers had brought up Josh at all.

"Well it was pretty obvious who you're supposed to be with," Tim said.

"As obvious as quantum physics," said Jim.

"Well then I guess it was obvious to everyone but me," Kim groaned while crossing her arms across her chest.

"And me," Ron chimed in breaking the cold silence.

"You hadn't realized it yet?" Kim felt a small bit of relief come up and over her at that moment.

"No, I was upset about you going out with Josh but when I saw how happy you were, I just kind of forgot about it. I never gave it much thought at the time."

"Well I'm glad you finally did do some thinking about it." Kim placed her hand and Ron's and slowly started tracing circles on his palm.

As she leaned over to kiss him, the Kimmunicator began to chime in her pocket, clearly ruining the small romantic moment.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade's face was plastered with a look that told Kim and Ron everything. There was definitely a problem and a really bad time.

"The Middleton Roller-Rink is holding a charity fundraiser and Frugal Lucre has apparently taken everyone inside hostage."

"Oh great," Kim muttered. "Now I have to deal with Lucre as well as Drakken?"

"Yeah, so how do you want to handle this?"

"Any way you can get me in contact with Drakken?"

"You mean like this," Wade said before furiously typing at his keyboard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ah" screamed Dr. Drakken as Kim's face appeared on the small monitor in the middle of his hovercraft's dashboard. "Kim Possible. What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're doing in Middleton and why you're on your way to my house."

"I'll tell you when I get there. It won't be that much longer."

"Sorry don't have any time. I have to go deal with Frugal Lucre."

Drakken shuddered violently at the sound of Lucre's name. "Lucre."

"You know him?" Kim asked, curious as to when the two criminals might have crossed paths.

"No but I keep having these horrible nightmares about being locked in a jail cell with that deplorable man. Go quick and save those poor souls that he is torturing with his very presence."

"And what about you?"

"We'll stop off at Smarty-Mart. I need to pick up a few things and we can talk when you're done with Lucre."

"Very well but I'm having Wade keep a constant surveillance on you."

Shaking his fist in the air, Drakken proclaimed "you think you're surveillance is all that but it's not," before he disconnected the communications link to Kim.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Inside the Middleton Roller-Rink, Frugal Lucre continued to skate around the track. In his right hand he gripped his large water gun filled with beef bullion, while his left held a rather large brown sack to which he extended to his hostages for them to deposit their jewelry, watches and other valuables into.

Of course none of the current inhabitants of the dank, bad food smelling building were of the richest of folks. In fact the most expensive item that the low-budget criminal would most likely collect would be about a $75 dollar watch with most of the items coming from discount stores such as Smarty Mart.

As Lucre continued to skate around he was stopped by an unwanted sound coming from above. Looking up he saw the air vent give way as Kim Possible landed on the ground a smirk upon her face.

"Alright Lucre time to return every thing. You're so busted."

"I think not Kim Possible," exclaimed Lucre as he pointed his water gun at her.

Kim simply laughed and motioned to her outfit. "Nice try Lucre but his time I came prepared." Kim's outfit was a bright yellow poncho. Not the most fashionable but great for protecting against unwanted liquids.

"Nicely played Miss Possible. Now in the words of a famous tiger, TTFN, ta ta for now," sing sang Lucre as he began to skate away towards the exit.

Pressing a button on the back of her shoes Kim expected her rocket skates to enable but suddenly remember that she was wearing the wrong shoes. Quickly thinking she handspringed over to the counter and grabbed a pair of skates.

Lucre laughed to himself as he thought of how easily is escape had been. His laugh though was way to premature as he soon found himself side-by-side with Kim Possible.

"Please tell me you didn't think it would be that easy?" Kim asked.

"Well I…" Lucre began but was cut off by the front doors flying open and purple smoke covering the entrance.

Kim too had no idea what was going on and readied herself until a voice spoke out from the smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the… yeah I got nothing," said the figure dressed in purple vest, hat, cape and a fake duck beak on his nose.

"Ron," Kim exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Better yet," Lucre interrupted. "Who are you?"

"I am Darkwing Duck," exclaimed Ron as he outstretched his arms, holding the cape up at both ends.

"Darkwing Duck," puzzled Lucre as he rubbed the fake goatee he once again donned. "But I thought you were the Fearless Ferret."

"The costume was in the wash so I had to be someone else."

"And you just happened to pick Darkwing Duck," Kim asked though never once taking her eyes off Lucre.

"Well I already had the hat and the vest and the beak and cape were quite easy to find at Smarty Mart so yeah Darkwing Duck."

"And just who is Darkwing Duck?" Lucre asked, having forgotten about his attempted escape all together.

"You mean to tell me you don't know who Darkwing Duck is?" Proclaimed Ron ecstatically.

"No," Lucre said as if there was nothing wrong about not knowing of some stupid duck.

Ron simply slapped his hand to his head and was about to explain the origins of Darkwing Duck when Kim interrupted him.

"Umm Ron can we just apprehend the bad guy and be done with it?"

"Oh right," said Ron before pulling out a rather plastic gun with a large barrel and pointing it at Lucre. "Suck gas evil doer," said before pulling the trigger only to have nothing happen. "What? Oh man I forgot to load it."

Lucre had fallen to the floor laughing and continued to laugh hysterically. "Suck gas evil doer," he croaked in between laughs.

Ron was used to people laughing at him though that didn't make it any less hurtful. His face grew red with anger and had he been a cartoon character, steam would probably have blown out of his ears.

Kim though had had enough and before Lucre realized it his arms and legs were bound together.

With Lucre tied up, Kim called Wade on the Kimmunicator and asked him to send over the authorities, then turning to Ron she added, "c'mon Darkwing, let's go deal with Drakken."

"Right," Ron said before pulling his cape up just below his eyes and adding, "let's get dangerous" before being dragged off by Kim.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shego stood casually flipping through a gossip magazine inside of Smarty Mart as Drakken walked the aisles to collect the items he needed. The magazine she was currently reading had an article about the downfall Britina had taken as of late. After divorcing her husband the singer shaved all of her hair off and went into rehab.

"And people think I have problems," the villainess muttered to herself.

She continued to flip through the magazine that also had an article on Bomber or Bob and Amber trying to bring back their adopted child from some third world country.

"Come now Shego it's time to go," called Drakken from behind her.

"About time," she answered with a quite sarcastic tone, placed the magazine back and followed the madman out the door.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ron would you please change out of that stupid costume," Kim asked in a more do it now kind of way as they entered her home.

"No way KP. When Drakken's around there's always trouble and when there's trouble you call DW," Ron answered.

Before Kim could reply a loud knocking came from the front door.

"Stand back KP, I'll get it," Ron said as he reached into a pocket on his vest.

As he opened the door with one hand, Ron threw something at the ground and once again purple smoke began to rise up.

He barely got out the words "I am the terror that flaps in the" before his cape was tugged hard from behind and he fell to the ground. "Ow KP what was that for?"

Kim ignored Ron and instead turned her attention to the two silhouettes barely seen through the doorway. "Never mind him," she said as she pulled Drakken and Shego into her house, "I think he's finally lost his mind."

"Just who is he supposed to be?" Drakken asked.

"I am Darkwing…"

"Ron zip it. Go change and come back when you came be normal… or well normal for you."

"But Kim I…"

"Ron go," Kim yelled as she pointed down the hall towards the guest room.

Ron marched off muttering something incoherent to the others under his breath that sounded slightly like "stupid bossy know it all."

"Now," Kim said as she turned back to the villains standing in her house, "what are you two doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Shego replied with a glare towards Drakken.

"Well Kimberly I'm here to see your father," Drakken said as if he was an old acquaintance who unwelcomly dropped in for visits.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Well another chapter come and gone. Once again I hope you all enjoyed it.

At this time I would like to ask if anyone would be willing to beta for me. As I wrote this chapter I could not help but feel as though I say the same things over and over again chapter after chapter.

If interested then please send me a PM.


	9. Chapter 9

As some of you may have, or in the most probable case, may not have noticed, I have not updated my story "A Possibly UnStoppable Love" in a very long time. Sadly I have been unable to find the motivation to continue writing the story. I still like my overall plot and what I want to happen both in this story and in the two sequels I have planned. Unfortunately motivation is not my only problem. After going back and re-reading some of my work I have to say that it well "sucks" to put it bluntly. Even worse is that even knowing that my previous writing sucks, I am unable to improve my current writing and thus it seems as though every sentence, every paragraph, every chapter is exactly the same.

So I am asking if anyone would be interested in picking up the story? If anyone is interested please contact me either through a message or by e-mail at

the.marvelous. we can discuss my ideas and any possible ideas that you may have about this story.

Thank you.


End file.
